


Find Your Way Blind

by corruptedteacups



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Tugger, Bombularina isn't straight, Break Up Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gay, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jenny is a cougar, M/M, Mistoffelees and Tugger being obsessed with each other, Mistoffelees is a flirt, Multi, Munk is tired, Quaxo is Mistoffelees, Sibling Abuse, Theater - Freeform, Tugger is a nerd, Underage Drinking, Victoria and Mistoffelees are siblings, dance, musical theater, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups
Summary: Tugger was never one to care about anyone other than himself, but one shy dark haired freshman changed all of that with a single dance.





	1. Chapter 1

How Tugger had gotten dragged into this he would never know. Well he did know, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He had skipped out on the “Cultural Appreciation” course his first year, too busy filling his time with band practice and tail to worry about attending the list of school events. His advisor had nearly throttled him when he found out Tugger had talked his way out of the requirement his Freshman year, and pressed that if he didn’t get the credit this semester it would be nearly impossible once he began taking higher level, major specific classes instead of just filling up his general education quota.

So now he was sat in the front of Freshmen Expose’ between his brother, his brother’s girlfriend, and her sister, Tugger’s closest friend. Munkustrap had insisted that they sit near the front, mentioning something about his “little” for Alpha Psi Omega being one of the featured performers.

Tugger couldn’t honestly, care less.

“Put your feet down, this is a theater.”

“Fuckin- Alright, fine, get the stick out of your ass.”

Theater wasn’t something Tugger had ever bothered with, leaving his elder brother to fill up their parent’s appetite for a stage prodigy. It was enough that Tugger had gotten into school alongside Munk, three out of four Deuteronomy children attending their father’s school wasn’t too shabby. The youngest of the four children tended to stray more into the music side of fine arts, leaving the real dramatics to the two oldest and the rest to Munk, a proper thespian.

Finally, the lights lowered, the audience breaking out into applause too polite for Tugger’s taste. Settling down into his seat, he decided that he was probably going to sleep through most of the performance, the soft sound of the piano accompaniment for the first Freshman singer already boring him to tears. Each applause interrupted his rest, and he settled into scowling with his chin in hand when that plan failed.

There were so many singers, too many sopranos, and his ears were already bored. At least the male performers offered a little more variety, but it wasn’t enough. There were a lot of cute freshmen that he hadn’t seen though, so that was something. A couple of the girls he recognized, they’d talked to him before, he’d flirted a little. One of them, Etcetera, had basically hung on his every move from the first day of their shared music theory class. It was entertaining to say the least, annoying to say the most. The lights raised after her screeching rendition of some modern musical ballad, the audience rustling and moving out into the lobby.

“Don’t think about running, you won’t be able to get the director to sign your program until the end.”

“Who said anything about running?”

“You’ve been eyeing the door for the last fifteen minutes.”

Bombalurina slinked her arm through his, tugging him out into the lobby to abuse the refreshments. Tugger lost her somewhere between the cookies and the hallways down to the dressing rooms. Hearing chattering from the long hallway, he took the long way back to his seat. One of the doors was ajar, a thunder of running feet coming up behind him, nearly knocking him off his feet as a very wide built ginger boy swerved around him at full speed.

“Jerri! Get back here, you’re not wearing any blush!”

Another ginger streaked by his right, the small bullet of a girl jumping the trash can thrown into her way with ease before following the boy into the open dressing room door. A chorus of aggravated voices opposed her presence, a chair toppling over inside and the sound of someone struggling rattling the door before the two rocketed out and disappeared down the hallway.

“What the hell are you doing?”

His arm was nearly pulled from his socket, Tugger turning around only to find his brother scowling at him as he was dragged back inside the theater. A pleading look in Bombalurina’s direction pulled her from her conversation with a professor, dyed red tips swinging near her chin as she weaved through the crowd to meet them at the theater entrance.

Munkustrap led the way through the crowds, releasing Tugger’s arm in favor of his girlfriend’s as they took their seats. Demeter was chattering away about the newest darling of the school choir, shushing all of them when the lights died, and the spotlight came up. Once again Tugger preoccupied himself, taking to watching audience members since sleeping was apparently out of the question. The girl on stage was good, no doubt about it, but still boring. The two gingers that had nearly knocked him on his ass entered the stage a few acts later, the two lifting his spirits a bit with their more humorous and upbeat take on some musical duet. He even laughed at some of it.

The end was finally in sight when Munkustrap leaned down into Demeter’s ear, Tugger’s confused brow raise earning himself an explanation from Bombalurina, who had surely eavesdropped on their not-so-private conversation.

“This is the last one, seems like the kid’s got a little bit of a reputation.”

“For what?”

He didn’t get an answer, the theater going dark as the two twins skipped offstage. From this far up in the audience, Tugger felt that he should have probably been able to see the last performer enter the stage, but there had been no sign of a shape as the single note of a violin bounced off the high wall. Yet, as the spotlight suddenly illuminated the center of the stage, there he stood.

* * *

“I don’t think I’ve been so nervous in my life.”

“You always say that before you perform, calm down.”

Mistoffelees stood in the wings, sighing back into Victoria’s slightly larger build as her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. His sister was still warm from her own performance, the wool of her sweater scratching his skin through the long sleeves of his unitard. He tried to focus on that sensation instead of the gnawing fluttering that was occupying the region between his stomach and his throat, but it was no use. He had horrible performance nerves, he always had, and it was something that Victoria just couldn’t understand.

“You’ve been practicing for weeks, you’re perfect, besides it’s just a showcase. It isn’t even a real recital!”

“Yes, I know.”

He could feel his sister deflate, practically hearing the roll of her eyes as she circled around him to take his hands. Mistoffelees appreciated her concern, forcing a smile for her, but this was something he always had to tackle by himself.

“I will be fine, Victoria, I promise. Now, go get things packed, I know you’re going out after curtain.”

“How’d you know that?”

“I heard Jemima talking about it with Etcetera.”

Victoria only shook her head, but he wouldn’t have noticed if she said anything else. The twin’s song was getting close to it’s ending, and he felt the muscles of his shoulders tense. Taking the cue to leave him be as he stepped closer to his position, Victoria disappeared, and Mistoffelees was now alone. Stretching his arms out behind him, he tried to breathe through the nerves, but even when he shook the tension from his muscles, the jitters remained. The twins bolted past him, Jerri clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. Mistoffelees had a few seconds before their lights dimmed, waiting for the stage to darken before slowly making his way to the dimly glowing mark center stage.

The audience faded away, everything faded away as he took a few last nervous breaths in the shadows on stage before the single string began. When the music started, and the single light went up on stage, everything else faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Never had anything captivated him so easily before, or anyone for that matter. The person on stage was small, it was hard to tell how small exactly from the audience, but he seemed to fill the stage with movement. Everything he did seemed perfectly poised and timed to the second, each turn flawless, every flourish measured down to his fingertips. Unlike most of the other dancers, he didn’t force his features into a soft smile or a mask of composure, every emotion seemed sincere. Most importantly to Tugger’s eyes, was that he genuinely seemed to enjoy the music he was dancing too.

It was over too soon, and Tugger had no clue the technical aspects of what he had done, but judging by the applause he received, the kid must have been very, very good. He hadn’t even realized he was clapping too, not until he caught Demeter eyeing him suspiciously from around Bom, and even then it didn’t stop him from continuing his applause until the stage was filled with freshman for bows. A few people climbed to their feet for other performers, the girl who had entered the stage holding hands with the final performer getting a rose from the audience.

She’d been okay, Tugger guessed.

About a third of the theater had risen for the twins, but a wave went through the auditorium when the small boy in all black stepped up. Munkustrap was on his feet first, jerking in surprise when Tugger wasn’t far behind with his fingers between his teeth. The whistle rung out above the rest of the noise, a few heads turning in his direction at the second one that came from him. The kid on stage nearly jumped out of his skin, flushing through his stage makeup as he bowed politely again before quickly returning to the line. A final bow from the lot and the curtain dropped, the lights quickly raising as people shuffled to the exits.

“I told you he was good.”

“Good enough to catch Tugger’s attention, that’s for sure.”

“Wait, what?”

Demeter and Munkustrap turned to look at him, Bombalurina already halfway out of the theater. Tugger was curiously flipping through the program to find the name of the last kid. Finally, he found it, on the very last page with a tiny, grainy black and white photograph.

_ Quaxo Mistoffelees Brent, Freshman Dance Major_

“Mistoffelees, he’s my little. Weren’t you listening?”

“So, you know him?”

“Obviously.”

“Can I meet him?”

He did not like the look Demeter was giving him, ignoring her analyzing gaze to raise a brow at Munkustrap. His brother raised one back, seeming utterly confused with Tugger’s interest but shrugging none the less.

“Yeah? He’s probably out in the foyer ta-Hey!”

Tugger quickly shoved him out of the row, nudging him towards the exit with Demeter trailing behind. It was a mess of people in the hallway, performers lining the wall near the ticket box shaking hands and smiling proudly. He saw the male counterpart of the twins rough housing with other students as the other shook her head at him. Munkustrap began to move with purpose, weaving through the crowds towards the ticket box with Demeter on his heels. Tugger struggled to keep up with him, a couple of girls sliding into his way to get his attention and scowling when he waved them off.

He caught sight of Demeter’s hair; shaggy black tied back with a bandana barely visible between shoulders. The crowd was denser the neared he got to them, and he didn’t care to weave through more people when an obstacle got in his way. The bench barely shook as he vaulted over it, boots squeaking against the linoleum as he landed. Bombalurina had reappeared next to Demeter, both of their heads sharply turning at his sudden presence.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Not really, no.”

It wasn’t until Munkustrap turned to roll his eyes at Tugger that he noticed the two other people standing in front of him.

“Ah, so you’re not lost. This is my brother, Rum “Tugger” Deuteronomy.”

The kid in all black was very small, smaller than it had seemed on stage. He barely came to his brother’s chin, and Tugger had a couple of inches on Munkustrap despite being younger. Black hair curled around his face, barely touching the tips of his ears and temples and slightly sticking to his forehead. A thick sweater hung off his shoulders, falling below his knuckles as he raised a hand.

“Mistoffelees, it’s a pleasure.”

“Oh, yeah, I mean-“

He fumbled, awkwardly taking his hand in a short shake. Bombalurina snorted next to him, coughing into her hand to save him the embarrassment when Tugger glared in her direction.

“Pleasure’s all mine, you’re fantastic, I mean, I’ve never really been that impressed with dancing before, but you’re something else. That was amazing”

He swore the kid blushed a little, shrugging the dark wool of his sweater around his neck before smiling politely.

“Thank you, I’m flattered.”

The girl next to him was practically beaming, fair hair twisted back away from her face. Tugger thought she was probably a ballerina from earlier in the show, but he couldn’t remember much from her performance. What he did recognize was that look in her eye as she stepped towards him, hand outstretched with a smile.

“Victoria Brent, I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”

Tugger halfheartedly shook her hand with a nod, but he didn’t take his eyes off Mistoffelees for more than a second. The longer he looked at him, the more interesting he became. He didn’t get to look for very long though.

“Sorry, they want us back in the dressing rooms to clear out, there’s a class in the morning.”

Etcetera, who Tugger only knew because they shared class and she was ruthless in clawing for his attention, shoved her way between Munkustrap and Victoria. The latter immediately excused herself from the group without a word, disappearing into the crowd seamlessly. Mistoffelees looked lost for a moment, head turning quickly between Etcetera and the rest. Munkustrap, as usual, was the first to break the tension.

“We’ll be around, it’s alright.”

“It was nice to meet you, thank you again.”

His eyes were nearly violet around the center, Tugger realized as Mistoffelees looked up at him one last time before leaving with a nod. They all turned to each other, Demeter beginning to speak before she fell silent again when she realized they weren't entirely alone. Etcetera was still standing next to them, grinning excitedly as she looked between them all before finally waving slightly in Tugger’s direction. Bombalurina raised a brow at him, and he raised one back before looking down at the small girl expectantly.

“Hi?”

She squealed before scampering off into the crowd, Bombalurina and Demeter crumpling into a fit of laughter as Munkustrap sighed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tugger couldn’t stop thinking about the kid, spending more time in the fine arts building than he usually would. Still, despite wandering the halls of the dance building and planting himself in high traffic areas, he saw neither hide nor hair of Misoffelees. He was only in a few photos on the official social media pages, most of them from him dancing, and every account he had personally was private. Tugger felt a little weird trying to get his attention on those outlets after only talking to the guy like, once. Finally, when he felt like giving up on ever meeting the kid ever again, Munkustrap approached him one morning.

“We’re meeting at my house again tonight, if you’re interested.”

“Interested to do, what exactly?”

“Watch movie, probably joke around, order pizza, possibly have a sync-off.”

“Sounds like a wild party, but I’m good.”

He was almost out the door to the stairwell, eager to get away from his brother when Munkustrap said something to stop him in his tracks.

“Mistoffelees will come, he’s usually does.”

“Really? Wha-”

The smirk on Munkustrap’s face stopped his questions, Tugger clearing his throat and leaning against the open door with a shrug instead.

“So?”

“So, you should show up.”

“I’m not a part of your theater geeks, I don’t think that would be my style.”

“Fine, whatever you say. Don’t call me around, say, six tonight asking me to buy dinner though, I’ll be with my geeks.”

Pushing past him through the doorway, Tugger watched Munkustrap walk towards the theater with a scowl. He hated that he had gotten so caught up on one person, but he was more annoyed that his brother had picked up on it. Glancing at his phone, he quickly high-tailed it to his first class in the music wing of the fine arts building, taking the steps two at a time and barely making it into the door in time. Sliding into the back, he settled into scrolling through his phone idly while the professor went over how they had done on their first paper. It has been something about picking a song from the year you were born and writing about how it reflected something going on in that time, an easy topic, the professor had said.

He had been hovering over the follow button on Mistoffelees’s Instagram for a few minutes, shifting between scrolling between the photos from the freshman performance and clicking the link to his personal page. Finally, he sucked it up and sealed the deal, closing his phone quickly and taking the paper that was passed back. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, feeling a little proud that he’d made the first move

“Wow, you did really well.”

Tugger startled, his chair screeching against the linoleum as he turned to Etcetera sitting next to him. The pale pink jacket she wore was nearly against his own leather mousy hair flopping as she tilted her head in a way she probably thought was endearing. Looking down at her own paper, he noticed she had barely had any points taken off at all in comparison to the striking red marks on his own paper.

“Look who’s talkin’.”

“So, I never got the chance to ask you, how did you like the freshman performance?”

That wasn’t true, she’d been in this class with him twice a week for a few weeks since then, she’d just either skittered away from him whenever he showed up or he had ignored her advances. But, he felt like humoring her today, it was more entertaining than listening to the lecture anyway. He would just get the notes online later.

“Yeah, it was pretty cool. There’s some, uh, interesting new students in your neck of the woods.”

“Our neck of the woods, music is a fine art too, you know.”

“I guess, I’m just not really into all that razzle dazzle stuff.”

Etcetera giggled, shaking her head at him before moving on with her agenda.

“Munkustrap is having a party, he’s your brother, right?”

“I don’t think what ya’ll do counts as a party.”

“It’s still fun!”

“Listen, Munk’s already asked me to come, I’ll think about it, ‘kay?”

She tried to continue the conversation, but the professor hushed them, and Etcetera slid back to her seat a few chairs down with a pout. The rest of class dragged on, slides and slides of notes followed by discussion must have not lasted longer than twenty minutes, but it felt like hours to Tugger. It probably didn’t help that he checked his phone every few minutes to see if he got a notification. He was out the door before the professor had even finished excusing them, heavy steps from leather boots echoing down the stairwell.

Heading straight for the vending machine, he barely even noticed the door open down the hallway from him until the music abruptly stopped, the clatter that followed drawing his attention as the machine in front of him whirred. He guessed it was probably a jazz class of some kind, judging by shoes clutched in one girl’s hand as she struggled to hop into a pair of boots while talking to another, mousy looking boy. Snack in hand, Tugger almost made it out the door before he noticed which year’s ballet class had just finished.

Almost.

“Victoria!”

The door slammed shut behind him, Tugger’s back still half against it on his way out before he had stopped dead at the voice that echoed out of the dance studio. A few heads turned his away at the noise, thankfully none of them were important in this moment. The fair-haired girl that had introduced herself to him at the expose’ appeared from the crowd of students, stopping near the doorway while the rest moved further into the hall for conversation. Seconds later, Mistoffelees stepped through the doorway.

Tugger didn’t know why he didn’t notice how attractive the kid was before, he blamed it on the stage makeup, but it was probably because he hadn’t seen him in person for weeks. Mistoffelees was zipping up a plain black duffel, strap lazily clinging to his shoulder. Still in dance clothing, dark tights under equally dark shorts clung to his legs as he shifted weight, thick wool socks bunched into black boots that pressed together at the heel when he stood still. Tugger was definitely staring, but he couldn’t really help it at all.

It wasn’t until he noticed the phone in his hand that Tugger realized that this could be very awkward, very quickly. Mistoffelees gestured with it as he talked, home screen open and covered in notifications. He did not want to be anywhere near the kid when he saw the follow notification from Tugger’s account.

He had only just begun to continue his escape out the door behind him when Mistoffelee’s turned towards one of the other student’s outburst’s, and instead ended up looking right at him. A polite nod was all he got, a small smile that reached his eyes before turning back to the girls. At least he recognized him, that was something. Tugger was nearly out the door when another voice caught his attention, and everyone else’s attention for that matter.

“Tugger!”

“Shit.”

Bombalurina broke through the rest of the crowd, still fully clad in dance gear and heading straight towards him. He vaguely noticed the rest of the class watching, the crowd of freshmen falling silent except for a few soft murmurs here and there. He’d entirely forgotten that Bom helped teach the freshman dance classes here and there, and now it was too late for him to make an escape without looking like an idiot. The smirk on Bombalurina’s face filled him with dread.

“What are you doing down here?”

“Getting a snack, is there like, a dancer’s only rule for the vending machines or…?”

“No, not at all. I was just surprised to see you outside the freshmen jazz class.”

She knew. God dammit.

He wasn’t that surprised but still, he wasn’t happy about it. She has always been pretty perceptive of these types of things, and they were well acquainted enough, but he definitely was hoping that she wouldn’t have figure it out. He guessed asking about the kid multiple times the week following the expose’ wasn’t very discrete. Her eyes narrowed when he glanced behind her, a knowing brow raising as she flipped a brain over one shoulder.

“So, are you coming tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“To the thing at Munk’s house, I know he asked you.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not sure. It’s not really my gig, ya know?”

“You’re full of surprises.”

Movement behind he caught his attention, the dancers finally dispersing to go their own ways. The girl, Victoria, smiled at him as she passed and waved a goodbye behind her, continuing her conversation with another girl as they left out the doorway next to him. Following the direction of her farewell, he noticed Mistoffelees absent mindedly unlock his phone while putting on a set of earbuds. 

“Gotta go!”

* * *

“Again!”

Mistoffelees was nearly out of breath, he was pretty rubbish at couples dancing in general, but lifts were the worst. He’d always had trouble with it. Most girls were bigger than he was, including Victoria, and the only girl smaller than him had already been paired off with another student. Victoria had quickly come to his side when she noticed his panic, thankfully. Still, repeating lifts were quickly wearing him out, and he did not like that at all.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Victoria. Thank you.”

He tried to ignore the shake in his arms, Victoria playing her part to make it easier for him, which he appreciated. The professor stalked the room around him, letting Bombalurina and her dance partner show the proper form for their choreography while she watched the freshman suffer through it. Pouncival had dropped Jemima a couple of times now, causing the entire class to have to run it until they performed adequately. Mistoffelees wasn’t very happy about it.

“Alright! That’s enough for today, I would hope that those of you who need it-“

“Pouncival.”

“-will take the time to practice outside of class.”

Scowling at Brutus’s comment, Pouncival marched over to where Mistoffelees and Victoria stood, looking between them before turning to the former. The rest of the class cluttered by their things, slipping out of dance shoes and talking amongst themselves. Mistoffelees wanted to do the same but paused when his roommate began to speak.

“You’re both going tonight right? Cause if you aren’t then I probably won’t-“

“Yes, Pouncival, we’re going. I’ve already RSVP’d with Munkustrap, we’re all bringing movies choose from.”

Victoria spoke faster than Mistoffelees, patting the younger boy on the cheek before moving on to gathering her things. Pouncival turned to his roommate, still looking worried under the blush that covered his cheeks.

“I saw him talking to that one really cool guy earlier, do you think he’s coming?”

“Who?”

“Munkustrap! He was talking to that one guy, the one you said complimented you after the show, isn’t that his brother or something?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Do you think he’s gonna come tonight?”

“I don’t know Pouncival, why does it matter?”

“He’s like, really cool, and lots of the girls talk about him. I just think it would be neat.”

“Well, here’s hoping that he’ll come for your sake Pounce.”

Most of the class had already migrated into the hallway, leaving Mistoffelees to quickly change into his boots and grab his things without having to fight through the crowd. Only Jemima was left behind with him, talking quietly with Bombalurina and Alonzo near the door. He’d reached for his phone to check his notifications, the blinking light glaring through the mesh of his bags side pocket, when he noticed a familiar set of keys laying on the ground near him.

“Victoria!”

Mistoffelees quickly picked up the sparkling lanyard with it’s fluffy white puff and headed towards the door, slinking past the group standing in the doorway to catch his sister standing in the hallway. He handed her the keys without a word, hoping to slide out of the conversation in favor of taking a shower and grabbing coffee before he went to his more general classes in the afternoon.

“Mistoffelees, are you going to walk with us tonight?”

“I have a class till six, I wouldn’t want to make any of you wai-“

“Which class?”

“It’s my French class, I-“

“We can wait, it doesn’t start till seven so we could all meet at six thirty?”

“Jemima, that’s very kind of you but I couldn’t impose.”

“It’s fine, we’ll be waiting in front of the dorms for you.”

He wasn’t going to get out of going with them, it seemed, and it was very hard for him to argue with Jemima’s sweet disposition. He only nodded, giving in and turning to say farewell to his sister. Victoria was going on about meeting up before walking to Munkustraps’s apartment off campus with Alonzo, Rumpleteazer jumping at the mention of grouping up and shouting over the crowd towards them.

He turned towards the noise, seeing her hanging off Mungojerrie’s shoulders, but instead focused on the person standing in the doorway. Rum Tum Tugger was standing in the doorway out of the dance building, a pack of candy in hand, but he was staring right at him. He waved out of instinct, nodding in acknowledgement as he felt his ears began to burn a little. He couldn’t help but smile at the awkward grin he got back, turning back to Victoria as her hand met his arm.

“Who are you waving at?”

He didn’t get to answer before she’d looked in the direction, her soft gasp barely heard over the call from Bombalurina as she made her way in his direction. Victoria was having a slight fit, worrying over how she looked with Jemima. Mistoffelees moved with the rest of the crowd, trying to watch around everyone else as they moved onward. He had given up on his want for a coffee, instead moving towards the dorms with a plan to get some later instead.

Victoria waved him a goodbye, excitedly giggling with Jemima as they passed Rum Tum Tugger. Slipping his earbuds from the side pocket of his dance bag, he went to plug in and listen to music on the way to his room, but one of the notifications gave him pause. Glancing back at the doorway, the boy who had followed him on social media after meeting him weeks ago was gone, but that didn’t mean he didn’t smile a little as he accepted and returned the gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly six when Tugger got around to thinking about going, noticing a few of the people he followed from the theater side of the fine arts building posting photos on social media. He was running low on food in his place, and Bom was going so it wasn’t like she was going to go get anything, so it was either go or order in. At least that was what he was trying to convince himself was the reason he was thinking about going to such a lame event, but part of him knew it was because he wanted to see Mistoffelees. The kid had followed him back, so he felt he had a better chance of getting to know him now.

Lazing on the battered couch, he clicked the TV off when it began to bore him. Instead he found himself wandering into his room, flicking through the closet before absent-mindedly changing into a nicer shirt and tossing the band tee into the floor. He ended up in an entirely different outfit than he’d come home in, and he was going through the motions of lacing up his boots when his phone vibrated. Bombalurina’s Instagram name blinked at him from the screen, opening the phone and clicking on the message she had sent him.

It was part of someone’s story, one of the freshman girls that he probably had met but didn’t remember the name of. The first one he saw was just a group of people in front of one of the freshman dorms, Etcetera was there in the background he noted, but the comment is what made him stand up a little straighter. They’d tagged Mistoffelees next to their “Hurry up!!!” written over the high windows of the dormitory building, and Tugger quickly clicked on to the next slide.

The photo of Mistoffelees walking silently next to his sister, a grinning ginger girl taking up the bottom of the photograph, finalized his decision. He had barely gotten into his leather jacket when the lock clicked, feet tapping in the elevator as it slowly rolled to the bottom floor and the sound of the city swallowing the nearby church bells tolling seven times.

* * *

“I don’t understand why you all had to wait on me.”

“Cause, we didn’t think you would want to walk alone?”

“I would have been fine.”

It was getting colder, the collar of his coat turned up around his ears and his fingers fiddling with the deck of cards in his pocket through the open fingers of his gloves. Pouncival looked thoroughly confused, and he was thankful Victoria moved the conversation away from him. His roommate didn’t know him well enough to understand his need for solitude, but that was alright. He understood that he wasn’t like many of the other performers, and he had come to terms with it. He preferred to be engrossed in movies curled up in bed, locked alone in practice rooms dancing, or absorbed in music through his headphones.

The walk to the center of Alpha Psi operations, so to speak, was only a few blocks away from the school’s theater building. It was Munkustrap’s home, passed down to him by his older brother in sophomore year, and promised to Alonzo’s full ownership the next, which wasn’t surprising since he was one of the three people Munkustrap had allowed to live with him. Mistoffelees hoped that he would be a worthy figure in his coming years and be able to take control of the rent in due time, but this was only his first year. Rumpleteazer laid on the buzzer, the door clicking open loudly as the voice of Alonzo came from the crackling speaker next to them.

“Teazer, you can stop now, door’s open.”

They all tried to squeeze into the elevator at once, Mistoffelees extremely amused at the antics as he laughed into Victoria’s shoulder. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus went for the stairs rather than squeeze in with the girls, calling a race to the top as the elevator began to rise it’s nine floors. During the long ride up, the girls began to make bets on who was going to win. He decided not to join, feeling it would be rude to bet against his friend but knowing that Bill would most likely play dirty.

He had already raised a hand to knock on the doorway at the end of the hallway when the other boys tumbled out of the stairwell, getting shushed quickly by Electra as they began to argue.

“I won!”

“You cheated; Brutus cheated, he tripped me!”

“Will you two shut it?”

The door was already opening when Mistoffelees knocked, Alonzo lounging in the doorway to look them all over before smiling and letting them all through. Victoria stood up a little taller, Mistoffelees noticed, sparking his curiosity as they filed into the spacious apartment and took to throwing themselves onto the nearest surface. Bombalurina, Cassandra and a couple of the other sophomores were already scattered across the living room. Mistoffelees quickly took his place settled on top of the couches far arm as soon as his coat was off, pressed against the wall and settling back into the corner.

Bombalurina was strung across the only armchair in the room, flipping through her phone with a small smirk. He guessed Demeter was with Munkustrap somewhere, not hearing either of their voices when the twins tore through the hallway into the back bedrooms to antagonize the other house members. He sunk into his own phone, watching over the top as Victoria sat herself on top of the kitchen counter to talk to Alonzo. He finally got too curious, looking up as Skimble pushed the twins back into the public areas from his room.

“Where’s Munk?”

“He went with Demeter to get food; he should be back soon.”

Skimbleshanks sat himself on the far end of the couch from Mistoffelees, looking around the room at the clusters of freshmen before turning back to him as Rumpleteazer sat between them.

“How was the showcase?”

“It was fine, I’m sorry you had to miss it.”

“That’s what happens when you’re a sourpuss who won’t skip out on work.”

Mistoffelees shoved Rumpleteazer’s shoulder at her interruption, earning a cross look and a tongue back at him. Skimbleshanks was an older student, part of the theater team but barely seen outside of class or rehearsals due to his full-time job, but Mistoffelees was fond of him. They got along, Skimble was who had approached him after his audition for scholarships and asked him to think about joining Alpha Psi. The room had filled quickly, Plato coming out from hiding in his room as the girls took to deciding what film they should watch tonight while they waited for their leader. Music started soon after, Pouncival linking his phone to the television to play from one of their group playlists before sprawling across the floor.

Everyone stood when Munkustrap walked in the door, Demeter not far behind him carrying an equally large bag. Quickly they all set to helping in the kitchen, Victoria and Alonzo ending their close conversation to help unpack. Mistoffelees could barely fit his way into the kitchen, squeezing around Mungojerrie and Pouncival causing trouble and moving to the back of the room to help Munkustrap set out plates and condiments. They stood in silence for a moment, focusing on working and listening to ‘Jerrie joke around with Alonzo about the contents of the bachelor’s fridge. Eventually Munkustrap turned to Mistoffelees.

“Do you think we should perform tonight?”

“Like, Karaoke? Maybe. Will your neighbors be upset?”

“No, the neighbors next door are on tour for the next few weeks. But, I think my brother might show up for once, and I don’t know how he would react.”

“Is he a performer?”

Mistoffelees knew about Rum Tum Tugger, he had seen him around the music and dance building and gone through his Instagram. He knew he was more on the music side of the fine arts, that he played nearly every instrument in a band and could sing, but he’d never seen him at any of the school performances aside from the Freshman Showcase where they had met. He wasn’t sure he wanted Munk to know that he’d investigated his brother, though. Munkustrap was in nearly all the performances put on by the theater and dance department, and Mistoffelees went to all of them alongside the rest of Alpha Psi. So is was odd to him that he hadn’t met Tugger prior to then. Munkustrap sighed before leaning back against the counter, the kitchen becoming less crowded as people moved to the living area with their food.

“He is, and he used to be really into theater and stuff, but he kind of stopped when dad expected him to make a career out of it.”

“Well, if he comes and doesn’t enjoy it, then he is free to leave. We shouldn’t change how we have fun to appease anyone else.”

He shook a bit as Munkustrap pat his shoulder, unprepared for the friendly gesture.

“You’re right, we’ll do as we do.”

“Hey! We’re gonna vote on what to put on while we eat! Get in here!!”

Rumpleteazer bounced down from yelling through the window into the kitchen, jumping her brother on the ground before settling down next to Pouncival. Mistoffelees and Munkustrap quickly grabbed their refreshments, Mistoffelees taking his place back in the corner on the arm of the couch with their leader beside him. Alonzo stood in the center, shuffling through films and burned copies of bootlegs as the other freshman shouted. It took them a while to figure out what to watch, finally settling into an old favorite.

Everyone froze when a knock came from the door, Munkustrap climbing to his feet to answer. Mistoffelees heard Bill mention a noise complaint, which had happened before. Usually that knock was a lot louder and tended to continue periodically till the door was answered. This one, however, was short and rhythmic. Nearly everyone went silent as the door was opened, Mungojerrie leaning around the armchair to try and see who was at the door while Alonzo stepped over the girls to join Munkustrap.

“He came, he actually came!”

Etcetera was quickly shushed, her voice extremely audible over the music Mistoffelees was slightly swaying too. That was all he needed to hear to know who was at the door, the girls immediately attempting to act natural. Alonzo rejoined the group, taking a seat in the floor neat the girls as Munkustrap re-joined the group with a new arrival at his heels.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Tugger had gotten into the building without having to buzz, which he was thankful for. He didn’t like the idea of them knowing he was coming until he was already there, and he didn’t want to deal with the awkward exchange that was sure to occur. One of the tenants had gone out as he walked up, Tugger quickly catching the door with his foot before making his way up the elevator. He found himself pacing to the bad elevator jazz, nudging the walls with the toes of his boots as his hands shoved in and out of pockets to check his phone. The elevator had no cell service, so it was all just the motion of it.

Finally, his ascent finished, and he stepped out onto the ninth floor. Even if he hadn’t known which apartment as is brothers, it wasn’t hard to tell by the blaring showtunes from the room at the end of the hall. He paced in front of the door, hearing the laughter above the music from inside. Alonzo’s voice raised over the rest of them, and Tugger wondered how annoyed the he would be that he’d shown up. Alonzo wasn’t a huge fan of his, mostly because half the girls he tried to flirt with nearly fainted when Tugger walked in the room. Their personalities didn’t mesh well either, Alonzo’s pretentious confidence not mixing well with Tugger’s outlandish attitude.

The room inside went dead silent as he knocked out a rhythm, leaning against the wall beside the door to wait. Soon enough, the door rattled and opened, and his brother stood in the doorway. Tugger grinned as Munkustrap’s surprise turned to relief, and then something near pride that annoyed him slightly.

“Sup?”

“You decided to join us.”

“I can’t pass up on a free meal.”

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, turning to look around as Alonzo appeared in the hallway behind him. The blonde boy did not look amused by Tugger’s appearance, barely flinching when that ginger kid, Jerrie, whipped into the hallway behind him to see who it was. The room erupted into chatter when he disappeared again, hearing the tell-tale sign of girls from around the corner. He swore Alonzo’s eye twitched.

“Are you gonna let me in, or what?”

The floor was covered with freshman when he walked into the living room, some musical playing in the background as they all looked at him. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat that the talking began, Etcetera and another one of the girls launching to their feet to follow him into the kitchen as he shuffled through the food. He chanced a glance around the room, ignoring one of the girls chattering about how much fun these nights were, until he found what he was looking for curled up in a corner.

God, he was pretty.

He didn’t know if that was the best way to describe him, or if the kid would argue against it, but it was the best Tugger could think of in that moment. Feet dangling off the couch arm, he still looked like a dancer. Most of them looked more, well, normal in street clothes. Mistoffelees was lounging against the far wall, sweater falling wide off his shoulders to show the turtleneck underneath and sweat pants cuffed at the ankles, and still he held himself with grace while doing something as simple as balance a water bottle against his knee while talking to the people around him. Tugger tried not to stare for too long, finishing a slice of pizza while Etcetera and another girl named Electra tried to get his input on whatever they were watching tonight. He didn’t care, only shrugging at the concept as he wandered into the main area with the girls at his heels.

The only seat left was on the futon placed cattycorner at the far end of the couch, beside Mungojerrie and another boy he wasn’t very familiar with outside of knowing he lived here. He took the seat, stretching long legs out in front of him as he took a long look at the scene in front of him. It was all chatter as the smaller boys worked at getting a laptop hooked up to the television to play a DVD, joking and laughing among empty plates and knocked over empty cups as the girls teased them. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander back to Mistoffelees at the far end from him, the angled position of the couch giving him a good view of the other boy.

Mistoffelees was the most relaxed Tugger had ever see him, even though his experience was short. He was talking excitedly with Munk and another girl, a small girl with chestnut hair pulled into small buns on each side of her head. Mistoffelees’s smile was small, a top line of teeth barely visible between lips, but it reached his eyes and pushed dimples into his cheeks. Tugger didn’t know how he managed to stay balanced on the edge of the arm, leaning forward as he talked and stretching a leg out to nudge the girl on the floor in front o them.

“Are you even going to watch the movie?”

“Hi, Bom.”

Mungojerrie shifted over besides him, glancing nervously at the girl that practically sat in his lap as she forced her way between him and Tugger. The other boy, Plato he’d heard him called, moved to the floor after a teasing eye roll in Bombalurina’s direction. He seemed pretty happy to sit next to the ice blonde girl currently being flirted with by Alonzo, though. Bom slinked to lay against his side, setting her chin against his shoulder to grin into his cheek.

“Are you, or are you just going to watch your future hookup from across the room all night?”

“Will you shut up?”

She only laughed as he shrugged her off, adjusting himself to tilt far enough away from her so he could look at her as they talked. Bombalurina was uncharacteristically bare faced, the leftovers from mascara barely lining his eyes as she smirked at him.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“I will get up and leave right now if you’re just going to spoil this for me.”

“Oh, come on, I’m just teasing.”

“Will you keep it down though? Someone’s going to hear you.”

“Babe, you’re staring at him. You’re the least subtle person in the world, it’s not going to be a secret for long.”

“I’m not staring.”

* * *

“Misto, he’s looking at you.”

“Who?”

“Don’t look!”

“Electra you’re being ridiculous.”

Mistoffelees glanced around the room quickly, finding no eyes on him before looking down at who was arguably one of his best friends. The tell-tale thick eyeliner looked back up at him, her chin resting against Demeter’s knee with a small smile. He wasn’t entirely sure who she was talking about, but if her prior swooning over Tugger walking into the room was connected at all, he wasn’t sure why she was making a fuss.

“I’m sorry that I’m excited that you’re getting attention, you deserve it.”

“I get plenty of attention, I’m a performance major.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

He sighed deeply, recognizing the devious glint in her eye. He felt bad for Munkustrap, noticing his superior roll his eyes uncomfortably at the conversation before turning back to Demeter. They were talking about his brother after all, but his brother was talked about by the girls of the fine arts building often enough that Munkustrap had grown used to it. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Tugger was sought after, especially by the younger girls of their group, and since he was related to one member of their little society and lived with another, he was mentioned often. Etcetera had nearly screamed his ear off when she realized that Mistoffelees had become his mutual on social media, pouting all through their theater makeup class after the reveal.

Mistoffelees didn’t understand her upset.

“You should be careful if he’s shown interest in you, I believe a couple of girls here wouldn’t hesitate in suffocating you in your sleep.”

“Demeter, that really isn’t funny.”

The smile between Mistoffelees and Demeter only provoked Munkustrap’s exasperation more, the both of them laughing as he got up with a nudge to the younger boy’s shoulder to escape to the kitchen. Mistoffelees slid down into his spot, legs still kicked up over the arm of the couch as he relaxed back into the cushions. The deck of cars appeared from his pocket, small fingers flipping open the small box and turning out the cards into his hand. Idly shuffling them, he turned to Demeter as she continued to speak.

“I mean it Mistoffelees, be careful with that one.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. I’ve only spoken to him once.”

“Well, all I’m saying is that he’s never shown up to one of these before, despite always being invited.”

“And?”

“She means, he’s here because of you silly.”

“Electra, I don’t think that’s correct. Besides I don’t think I am his, well, his type.”

Demeter chuckled as his pointed expression, taking a card from the deck held out to her and touching it gently to her forehead before slipping it back into his deck. Mistoffelees shuffled them quickly, satisfied with the crack they made as he riffled them between his palms. Demeter drew another card, and then another after another shuffle, placing them all back into the deck with a small smile. Finally, he tapped the deck, laying out three cards in front of her. He grinned as she only nodded, looking over the cards briefly before he picked them up again as she spoke.

“Don’t assume, Mistoffelees. You’re an attractive, talented, quick witted boy a-“

“Isn’t that precisely the problem?”

“Sweetheart, do you really think that boy is straight?”

Mistoffelees pondered for a moment, glancing across the room quickly to look Tugger over. He guessed he couldn’t assume on looks, even if he was currently sitting very close to Bombalurina at this moment. Tugger seemed to be the most put together version of someone who looked like they didn’t care that he could imagine. Shaggy hair that stuck out haphazardly but in all the right places curled near his shoulders, leather jacket discarded to reveal a worn band shirt underneath that rode up over the tops of black jeans when he stretched.

He realized he had been looking too long.

“Is he not?”

He jumped as Demeter laughed, Electra staring at her incredulously. There wasn’t time for any answer, the television clicking to life as Pouncival finally got his laptop to connect to the television. The room went silent, Skimble quickly standing to gather the trash as they all shifted to get a better view of the television.


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell are we watching?”

“Have you really never seen this?”

“Would I ask if I had?”

He didn’t care to remember the name for long after Bom told him, glancing back and forth between the television screen and the people focused on the screen. The younger girls had crumpled into a heap at the very front, giggling to themselves as the movie played. Tugger’s feet had somehow ended up on the coffee table, arms crossed over his chest as he sunk further into the lumpy futon. The music caught his attention every once in a while, but it was held fast by the small boy in black curled up in the corner.

Mistoffelees was barely visible when the lights went out, Tugger’s eyes eventually adjusted to the shifting colors of the television. The other boy softly smiled though the entire opening, quietly mouthing the numbers and seasons to himself. It was only a third through the film when the rest of the group started getting restless, breaking off to talk among themselves and tuning back in whenever another song began. Tugger tried not to join in the conversation Bom was having with another girl, instead pretending to continue watching.

Did everyone here know all the words?

He began to get too bored to stand before a guitar riff and the movement of Mistoffelees sitting up straighter and grinning at Demeter sparked his interest again. Bom was already singing along beside him, flirting heavily with one of the freshmen that had taken a seat in front of them while the small mousy boy went scarlet. He could vaguely see Demeter gesturing to Mistoffelees in the darkness, but it suddenly became clear to Tugger when Munk clicked the kitchen light on behind him. The three kids in the corner were all dancing along to the current song, joking between singing lines and nudging each other to dance. Bom disappeared into the kitchen, nearly stepping into Tugger’s lap to get over him and following Alonzo into the small, sterile room. Tugger could barely hear them talking, giving up before Bom appeared a moment later with a glass in each hand.

“Here, loosen up.”

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s wine, dumbass, just drink it.”

Tugger sputtered as soon as it touched his lips, narrowing his eyes at Bom from over the rim.

“Okay, maybe it’s a little more than wine. Don’t let Alonzo find out.”

Sighing, he happily sipped the mixture as he continued to watch the group in front of him. Munk appeared a moment later, balancing three cups in hand as he stepped over the girls lying in the floor. Demeter took one happily, sitting up for a moment before settling back into Munk’s lap as he offered the third glass to Mistoffelees, who took it politely. It was only a few minutes before everyone had moved to the walls, one of the ginger girls, Rumpleteazer, had taken to dancing along to one of the songs and forced the rest of the floor freshman to make way for her. Nearly everyone had a drink in hand now.

Tugger had come back from getting his second drink, slinking into the kitchen with Bom who pointed him towards Alonzo’s stash, only to stop in the doorway to watch the scene in front of him in amusement. The girl who had been sitting in front of Mistoffelees was now on her feet, shuffling her heels to the tempo blaring out from the television while over-acting towards the small dark-haired boy that smiled up at her. Mistoffelees was amused at her antics, a nearly empty glass dangling from his fingertips as he sang back at her at half her volume. He wasn’t bad, Tugger had a feeling that he was holding back a lot of his talent. He had a sense of humor, that was for sure, eyes crinkling as Munk and Demeter encouraged him. The girl had him at his feet with a sharp tug, his socks sliding against the wooden flooring before nearly tripping on the rug.

“Electra!”

She only giggled, taking his hands with a wink as the two of them fell into a tango mimicking the screen behind them. They weren't bad, Mistoffelees had better form, but that was being spoiled by their momentary battle of who was going to lead. Tugger found the way he pursed his lips in annoyance cute. 

“Why are you the one leading?”

“I’m bigger than you Misto.”

“So?”

Tugger smiled along with the rest of the group, watching him sputter as she twirled him and continued to lead him as his cheeks turned pink. He was getting the feeling that these two had done this bit before, their steps were rehearsed but natural, acting out every word. It was over sooner than he wanted, Mistoffelees breaking their embrace to hide behind his hands and return to his seat. Munk clapped the smaller boy on the shoulder, earning a half-hearted glare from violet eyes before they turned to the slinky blonde that had appeared in front of him.

An unfamiliar flare of heat filled Tugger’s chest as Alonzo ruffled Mistoffelees hair and exchanged his empty glass for a new one.

* * *

“Victoria, Victoria pl- I really don’t want to do this, Victoria!”

It was no use; she had her mind set on dragging Mistoffelees into the middle of the room with the rest of them. He was trying to watch the movie; he’d already had his fill of spontaneous displays for the night due to Electra. Mistoffelees sighed as the aforementioned girl took his hands, pulling him to the middle and attempting to get him to sing along. He was a little braver due to the elixir, the third glass of wine handed to him by Alonzo sitting untouched on the floor beside his seat. Mistoffelees wasn’t a fan of anything that inhibited his thought process, but he felt incredibly rude to refuse a drink that was offered to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t know, or like, this number. He just wasn’t a fan of being the center of attention unrehearsed, specifically with something that he struggled with. Singing and theatrics were something he sought to better during his time at university, now that he had chances that were at no cost to him at his fingertips. Mistoffelees knew he wasn’t talentless, per say, those talents just weren’t as strong as he would like them to be.

Practice was the only way to better one’s self.

Having thoroughly talked himself out of his own shyness, Mistoffelees let Victoria bump her hip against his playfully before returning the gesture. By the end of it all, he was out of breath with sore cheeks and a permanent giggle, which he blamed the wine for. Electra was at fully spirit tonight, something that rubbed off on Victoria and Mistoffelees easily. They all had settled down a little after their sporadic group number, curling back up onto the floor and settling into idly watching while talking with each other. Slinking into the kitchen for a glass of water, Mistoffelees ran into someone he almost forgot was there.

Quite literally, that is.

“Shit! I’m so-“

Mistoffelees blinked at the exclamation, dusting the water off his sleeve absentmindedly. Rum Tum Tugger had fallen silent, leather boots shuffling awkwardly against the linoleum as he backed a more-than-polite distance away from Mistoffelees, who only shook his head before speaking.

“It’s quite alright, it’s just water.”

“Yeah, uh, I guess. Still, I’m sorry though I should have paid more attention.”

“It’s fine, really, it happens more often than you would think.”

The other boy only nodded, Mistoffelees looking up at him with some difficulty due to his height. He supposed he understood what all the fuss was about, Tugger was an attractive young man, if not a little rough around the edges.

“I mean, you kind of snuck up on me there, kid.”

“Like I said, it happens more often than you think. Also, I’m not too fond of that diminutive. I’m not as young as you probably assume I am.”

Tugger blinked at him for a second, seeming to look him over from head to toe as Mistoffelees stared back at him. The confusion was utterly amusing to him.

“You’re like seventeen, right? You’re a freshman.”

“I turned nineteen this year.”

“How the hell are you nearly twenty?”

Mistoffelees smiled, picking a glass from the cabinet before filing it from the sink. His hip hit the cold edge of the counter as he looked over the glass’s rim at the other boy. It was a few moments until he swallowed and answered, and he liked watching the wheels in Tugger’s head turn in the meantime.

“What, you’ve never taken a gap year?”

“Well, yeah, I took a couple. You just look so-“

“Small?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I-“

“I’ve taken no offense.”

Finally, the taller boy seemed to relax. Mistoffelees watched as he fell back against the refrigerator, body tilting at a nearly awkward angle that pulled his shirt above the line of his belt. He tried to force his eyes away from the line of skin that appeared, as much as he appreciated the view. He was inexperienced, not blind, despite how his sister liked to joke. Luckily, Tugger began to speak before he lingered too long on that thought.

“What did you take a gap year for?”

“Dance, I was in a performance in Vienna for a season or so. Victoria convinced me to apply here last summer, but I wanted to see how I would fare without this education before accepting. And you?”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothin’ impressive like that. I ran off to New York with my brother for a minute, and kind of just stayed for a bit aft- Well, anyway. I played around in the music scene over there, hitched my way across The States for a bit, before ending up back over here when I got bored.”

“I’ve always wanted to see New York. Vic, she wants to move there, but it’s a little busy for my taste.”

“Not really a city cat, huh?”

Mistoffelees laughed, setting his empty glass in the sink before folding his hands across his stomach. Looking at Tugger, the story fit. He looked older than the other sophomores, but younger in spirit even when disregarding the way he presented himself. Sandy hair, more golden than his fathers, half haphazardly pulled back, curled and stuck out from his temples. He was tan, a few shades darker than Mistoffelees’s pale complexion and slightly freckled across his cheekbones. His eyes were green, and Mistoffelees wasn’t afraid to meet them.

“No, I prefer a more reserved culture.”

“I can see why Munk likes you so much.”

“Well, it must be much less than the girls like you.”

Tugger scoffed, a crooked smile showing incredibly straight teeth. Mistoffelees felt minorly self-conscious for a moment, sliding his tongue across the wire hidden behind his canines before clearing his throat and continuing. The pride that rolled off Tugger annoyed him slightly, the gleeful glint in his eye causing a twitch in Mistoffelees's own. 

“Your reputation precedes you.”

“Oh yeah? Have you heard good things?”

He couldn’t stop the roll of his eyes, thinking back to the rumors he’d heard from the girls as he looked the other boy from head to toe before turning on his heel.

“No.”

Demeter had to be wrong about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Shit.

It had been a couple of weeks since Mistoffelees had spoken to him, the party coming to its end soon after their conversation when a noise complaint from downstairs had finally shut down the festivities. Tugger was not happy with how their conversation had ended, and it was driving him absolutely wild. Finally, he decided that it was best to try and reconcile the situation, if for nothing else than the sake of his own sanity.

He’d heard rumors of rehearsal for some silly pre-Winter break show, but couldn’t catch the other boy when he wandered past the practice hall. It wasn’t until after their Autumn break that he caught sight of him again.

Tugger had been walking back from one of his regular stops on the other side of town, the shifty guitar shop being the only place he could find the picks he had grown fond of whilst across the pond. Engrossed in his music, scrolling through his phone to find the next song until the bus came, he'd failed to see the group of tourists ambling past him until he was already caught in the middle of the crowd. Most of the women attempted to scurry around him, giving him stern side swept glances or adverting their gaze entirely, while the men paid him absolutely no mind as they stepped around his imposing figure. Tugger was almost out of the fray, shuffling closer to the wall of the bus stop, when a short squat woman’s shoulder caught him directly in the stomach, turning him around on his heel and nearly sending his satchel to the ground.

“Hey! Wa-“

He stopped, open mouthed and still balancing on one boot, when the small tuft of black hair sitting in the coffee shop window that was now in front of him caught his attention. Tugger quickly re-positioned his bag, slipping through the doorway before the bell could ring again. Mistoffelees was nearly invisible sitting at one of the small tables, tucked into a corner by himself. Barely visible from the front door due to the bookcase obscuring the view, he sat with his legs curled underneath him and his nose in his laptop. Focused on his work, he didn’t seem to notice anything else in the quiet café, swaying slightly to his own music that poured through white headphones.

“Can I help you?”

Tugger hadn’t realized he’d been shuffling towards the front counter, turning to look at the girl who was currently raising a brow at him from behind the white marble. It took him a moment, glancing up at the cryptic cursive menu before fishing his wallet from his back pocket.

“Yeah, uh, just give me like a latte or something, with-“

Glancing back over his shoulder as he kept his voice low, he noticed the empty cup sitting next to Mistoffelees. He made sure the kid still hadn't noticed him before clearing his throat and turning to the barista. The dark-haired girl kept her quirked brow as she waited.

“Any idea what he’s got?”

“Quaxo? Yes, I remember what he ordered today.”

“Give me two of those.”

With a nod and a narrowing of bright blue eyes, she disappeared behind the shining silver espresso bar, long slick hair trailing behind her. Tugger quickly stuffed his change into his wallet, slowly walking towards the far end of the counter and hoping Mistoffelees didn’t look up before Tugger was prepared to face him. Two equally dark cups of iced coffee appeared, the barista silently disappearing with a sly smile. He realized why after taking a sip, sputtering as bitter coffee and lavender hit his taste buds. Adding enough cream to turn his beverage a nice caramel color, he took his time adding packets of sugar to rehearse before slowly making his away towards the familiar boy in the corner.

Mistoffelees didn’t notice him standing there, focused on scrawling notes in a small black journal. He only looked up when Tugger placed the new coffee beside his empty one. The kid blinked up at him for a moment before removing his headphones with an amused expression. Tugger quickly cut to the chase.

“Is it alright if I, uh, sit here?”

“I hold no ownership over the café chairs.”

“Hah, no. What I mean is, uh, do you have a seco- can I sit with you?”

He only nodded, the corners of his eyes turning up with a gentle smile as he shifted his laptop into his bag and pulled his drink towards him.

“Did you buy me a coffee?”

“That? Oh no, I accidentally got two, you know how it is. I can’t drink both, you know?”

“So, you’re also a fan of honey lavender cold brew then?”

Tugger began to sweat a little, clearing his throat at the sly grin that peeked around the straw Mistoffelees was slowly sipping from. Mistoffelees didn’t let him answer.

“Cassandra must have also let you in on the secret. They don’t have many of their recipes on the menu.”

“Something like that.”

A silence fell between them, Tugger awkwardly swirling his coffee to fill the void. The boy across from him slid out of his sweater, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt before settling his arms on the table. He didn’t seem to be in a rush to leave, which made Tugger feel a little better about the situation. The expectant look on Mistoffelees’s face, however, did not. Getting tired of the silence, Tugger tried to small talk through the nerves gnawing at his throat.

“So, Munk said you all have some kind of show coming up?”

“Yes, Alpha Psi is putting on a silly little performance before the break, something easy so we can focus on finals.”

“You performing?”

“Victoria and I, it was her idea. And then, I think Munk is going to pull me into a trio with Alonzo and himself.”

“What are ya, uh, going to be singing?”

“You’ll have to come to the show to find out.”

He laughed as Mistoffelees smiled, a mildly familiar pang tugging at his chest as he sunk back into his chair. Tugger took a second to glance around the café before looking at him again, unable to keep his gaze from lingering at the shifting of his thighs as he adjusting the leg tucked underneath him. Tapping his fingers on the table, Tugger cleared his throat and decided to just get on with it.

“Listen, I think that maybe we got off on the wrong foot the other day.”

“Did we? I didn’t really think about it.”

“Yeah, well, I know that I have kind of a-“

“A reputation.”

“-And I don’t want that to like, spoil your opinion of me.”

“My opinion of you is entirely my own, I can assure you.”

Mistoffelees straightened, moving his cup and journal out of the way before clasping his hands against the dark wood of the table. His eyes were so dark, almost black against the fairness of his skin except for that damned ring of violet around his pupils, and they were looking directly at him.

“Listen, I have heard rumors about your…relations with people. That, however, is absolutely none of my business as an acquaintance.”

“I wouldn’t mind callin’ you a friend.”

He almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression, the kids jaw going a little slack before catching itself again. Mistoffelees was failing to hide a smile, setting his chin in his palm and hiding his lips behind his fingers. Tugger looked at those lips for too long.

Sometimes he forgot he was a raging bisexual; this was a very quick reminder.


	8. Chapter 8

It would be a lie to say that Mistoffelees wasn’t endeared, having “The Rum Tum Tugger” approach him outside of school events to attempt to save face with him. It was charming, but it didn’t change the younger boy’s hesitation about him. Etcetera and the other girls had clearly voiced the opinion of the masses in his presence more than once, as had Alonzo after the gathering in the Alpha Psi apartment. Mistoffelees still wasn’t convinced, despite the allegations.

Tugger got around, that was the common word. He’d heard from Demeter that he dated Bombalurina at some point during his own freshman year, but they hadn’t lasted long and settled into being friends. As much as Alonzo claimed that he was overly promiscuous, many of the girls complained that he stopped short of anything beyond heavy flirting and lost interest quickly. He suspected that that wasn’t the case all the time, but it made him feel a little better for some reason.

He didn’t know why he was fussing about it; he didn’t even know if Tugger liked boys.

Or if he liked Tugger, for that matter.

Still, he was flattered that the rumored famous flake had gone out of his way to attempt an apology, even if it wasn’t at all needed. Cassandra, who slunk over to his table after Tugger parted ways, was very amused.

“Well, he’s something.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“You do realize that boy stumbled in here like a lost puppy just to speak to you, right?”

“I wasn’t aware.”

“You’ve got an admirer Quaxo.”

“Now, you know I prefer Mistoffelees, I haven’t gone by Quaxo since I left the academy.”

“Old habits are hard to kill.”

“That is not how that phrase goes.”

She smiled, leaning against the cold window of the shop as smoke leaked from her nostrils. Mistoffelees wasn’t a fan of her smoking, staying upwind from her as she took her break. She’d wandered with him outside, offering to stand with him as he waited for his bus as a clever excuse to take a smoke break. A fresh cup of coffee was clutched in his hands, warm beneath his gloves as the taste of lavender lingered on his lips from Tugger’s peace offering.

“Have you ever considered that someone could want you?”

“Want me?”

“As a partner, boyfriend, hook up, things like that.”

“No, not really. I don’t really think about things like that.”

“Well, maybe you should start.”

The screeching of the bus coming to a halt tore his attention, waving a short goodbye to his friend before Mistoffelees climbed the rusting steps and hid himself in the back for his long commute.

* * *

Tugger hated practicing.

Like, he really hated practicing.

One of the few performances he was required to be in was the Music Department’s “Seasonal Showcase”, where a handful of students were nominated by students and professors alike. Tugger, being the youngest son of their school’s head and major financial benefactor, had been roped into performing; Every. Single. Season. Which wasn’t all that bad when it came to the actual performance, it was the hours of waiting around until it was his turn to rehearse that bothered him. Tugger didn’t understand why he needed to practice, he was just going to get up there and wing it anyway, he may even change songs completely if he felt like it.

Why did it matter, when he was the only one performing it?

It wasn’t even like they did it in a big theater, the whole thing took place on the small stage inside the campus coffee shop. Tugger didn’t know if someone along the line had thought a more intimate setting as more aesthetically pleasing, or because the show got more casual foot traffic that way. The music department wasn’t nearly as popular as it’s theater counterpart, even if the two tended to interact.

“Mr. Deuteronomy, will you please pay attention. It’s your turn.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

Shrugging off his jacket, Tugger squeezed past the others in his row, grinning to himself when Jemima squealed softly when he passed. He’d finally gotten to know the girl a little, recognizing her at the first meeting for the showcase as one of the girls that performed at the Freshman show he’d first met Mistoffelees at. She was a little triple threat, majoring in Vocal Performance but also taking classes in basically every other section of the Fine Arts building. Sweet as strawberries and one of the two freshman fans Tugger could stand to hold an actual conversation with, he admired her fearlessness when she bravely sat herself down next to him and introduced herself.

Picking up his guitar, Tugger sauntered to the middle of the room with its sad chair. He’d forgotten his drum at home, which sucked, but it wasn’t important right now. He’d picked a song that most people would know, even if it wasn’t one he particularly wanted to sing, it tended to gather attention. The girls liked it at least. This was the last practice, granted they’d only been doing it for a week, so he really couldn’t afford to screw it up or they might make him stay later than they already were.

He kind of wanted a shower before going on stage.

Halfheartedly strumming out the familiar tune, he resisted the urge to crank up the amp a little higher. He’d probably pull that stunt tonight; it usually got a good reaction from the crowd. It was over, finally, Tugger quickly putting his guitar back in its sticker-coated case and snatching his jacket from over the back of the chair so he could get the hell out of dodge before they tried to give him notes. He barely heard Etcetera yell after him in the hall, slipping out the door as it began to close behind her and booking it across campus. He didn’t slow down until he’d reached the end of the block, watching the door to the Language and Literature building like a hawk while he waited for the crosswalk to turn. A glance at his phone gave him hope, the other pedestrians moving around him as he waited.

Right on cue, Mistoffelees walked through the door, flanked by two taller students as they continued their conversation. Tugger pressed the button to walk again, setting his guitar case down with a clunk as the three of them drew closer across the adjoining crosswalk towards him. He slid into his jacket, tugging the collar up before shoving a hand into the pocket and shifting his weight onto one hip. Mistoffelees glanced up at the movement, smiling softly from his conversation as he locked eyes with Tugger. The smile didn’t falter, it grew slightly, just enough for Tugger to notice it as he returned with a hopefully charming grin of his own. Mistoffelees waved, a delicate wiggle of fingers from the hand clutching his bag. Tugger’s was a sharp salute, which earned a questioning look from the girl walking by Mistoffelees’s side. Dark eyes looked him over, his skin crawling a bit at her gaze. He barely heard her whispered comment before they passed him.

“Your light is green, again.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mistoffelees had let Tantomile and Coricopat drag him to the coffee shop, swayed by the promise of free coffee and dinner from them afterwards. There was music involved in the event, and that was really all it took to spark his interest, but he wasn’t going to turn down the perks that came with it. Tantomile said something about having to attend for a class, which sounded vaguely familiar. They’d parted ways after class, the couple settling in the library while Mistoffelees briefly returned to his dorm to shower and change into more socially acceptable clothing. He would wear his casual dance attire everywhere if it was acceptable, sometimes he did it anyway, but he felt less self-conscious at social events in street clothes.

“What, precisely, is going on?”

“There’s music tonight. You like music. “

Tantomile didn’t look his way as they descended the staircase to the basement, fingers linked tightly in her partners. She was cryptic as always, but it was something Mistoffelees had grow accustomed to.

“That is true, but what kind of music shall we be listening to?”

“The music department is having a performance, so I believe it will be varied. You should know this, it’s your section of academics.”

“You’re in the choir Tantomile, you’re far more involved than I am. I’m in completely different wing of the Fine Arts.”

“For now.”

He didn’t have time to question her, watching patiently as Coricopat leaned down into her ear. The small space of the coffee shop was bustling, not yet at capacity but drawing near. From between the dark cloaked shoulders of the twins towering above him, he spied some familiar faces wandering through the dark room.

“Where would you like to sit, Mistoffelees?”

Coricopat’s soft tone drew his attention, dark eyes blinking slowly at each other as he struggled with a decision. Luckily, the last open table made the choice for him, Mistoffelees nodding softly to the low couch in the shadows of stage left.

“There seems like the only available choice, unless you’d like to stand, of course.”

“No, that’s fine. I’ll get your coffee.”

Tantomile disappeared before he could respond, melding into the dark crowd as Coricopat lead the way to the remaining empty seat. He spied Victoria when she noticed him, waving from her spot standing near the front of the stage with the other girls. She stopped her movement towards him when she spied who was accompanying him, eyes filling with unease at the sight of Coricopat at his side. Victoria had never gotten used to the couple, their demeanor unsettling to his sister. Jemima, on the other hand, adored them.

“Misto!”

The small mop of bright pink hair weaved through the crowd easily, ducking under the long arms of Plato. The older boy froze, eyes blinking rapidly in shock as he balanced cups of coffee with both hands. Jemima appeared at Coricopat’s side, bright eyes shining up at the older boy as he gently placed a hand atop her head. She only smiled, turning towards Mistoffelees as she buzzed in excitement.

“I didn’t know you were coming, Victoria said she forgot to tell you!”

“Tell me what?”

“That I’m performing!”

“What a nice surprise, good evening Jemima.”

Tantomile appeared beside them, their cups already precisely arranged on the table. Mistoffelees vaguely wondered how long she had been standing there was he removed his coat.

“Hi ‘miles!”

Tantomile only smiled at the younger, affectionate girl, letting Jemima curl into her side in a hug. She disappeared soon after with a squeak, the lights of the café dimming to signal that they were nearing showtime in classic fashion. Mistoffelees took a seat beside Tantomile, Coricopat insisting that he would be fine standing behind the small squishy leather sofa. Sipping his coffee, Mistoffelees pondered the phenomenon of how close he’d become with so many people during his short time here. His sister and longtime companion Electra aside, he’d developed a substantial group of friends rather miraculously. Usually a loner, he was unaccustomed to the amount of social interaction he got daily. Coricopat and Tantomile had been drawn to him nearly instantly, shifting their places in their poetry class to sit beside him after a single session. Jemima, he understood, she was usually his partner when it was called for in their dance classes. They were both the smallest of the freshman dancers, Jemima’s petite stature giving the taller boys a hard time and his own build proving near impossible to completely lifts with the other girls. They’d formed a bond of trust quite quickly.

Munkustrap had been in contact with him since he’d toured the facility years ago, reaching out to him on social media after showing him through the Fine Arts building. With him came Alonzo and Demeter, Skimble joining after seeing Mistoffelees audition for dance scholarships. He’d been running sound and had come running up after it had ended to congratulate him and praise him on his ability. Mistoffelees had thought he was a professor, stumbling when Skimbleshanks had laughed at the assumption. He was much older than all of them, but it wasn’t anyone’s place to judge.

The rest had all fallen into place, a small circle of friends spreading wide and wider as the weeks went on. Mistoffelees wasn’t against the growth of his social circle, he was just massively unaccustomed to it.

“He’s late.”

Coricopat’s voice broke through his thoughts, Mistoffelees turning to follow his line of sight towards the stairwell. His shorter stature and position sinking into the ruby leather made it hard to see past the crowd. He was thankful when the standing students surged towards the stage, clearing his curiosity as the last few stragglers cleared his view.

And then, there was Tugger.

Leaning against the warm brick of the wall, the older boy surveyed the room with a cocky smile. Guitar case strapped to his back, an amp and an instrument case in each hand, he looked like a proper musician, Mistoffelees mused. He looked presentable, more so than usual, hair still damp and curling around the collar of a jean jacket. The denim addition confused Mistoffelees, for only a moment, until he saw that the usual leather layer had moved to Tugger’s lower half. Slightly scandalized, Mistoffelees adverted his gaze as Miss Jenny Dots stalked across the room to scold the late arrival.

A few familiar faces stepped onto the stage, Etcetera elegantly playing the piano at the corner of the stage before Pouncival severely contrasted her performance by banging a very energetic performance on his drum set. The faces Mistoffelees didn’t know he applauded respectfully, straightening his back as Jemima skipped to center stage with her small string on her hip.

“She’s such a sweetheart.”

Munkustrap had appeared beside him, settling against the couch’s arm beside him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, my brother is performing, why wouldn’t I come?”

“He is? I wasn’t aware.”

They fell silent, all eyes turning to Jemima’s sweet voice echoing into the microphone. Her smile could light up the night sky, tiny feet tapping against stained wood as she bobbed to her own music. The room was silent until she finished, dropping her arms with a short curtsy as the room filled with applause. Rumpleteazer had somehow gotten up onto a table, cheering loudly as her brother whistled beside her. Their mother thankfully got a hold of them before Jemima became too embarrassed, Miss Jenny shooing the twins down.

There was a brief pause, Pouncival quickly hooking up a small amplifier and kick drum while the crowd began to bristle in anticipation. Munkustrap, was not as amused.

“He does this so he can have an entrance, he doesn’t have to bring those.”

Before Mistoffelees could question it, the loud squeal of the girls clustered around the stage answered his questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Tugger bounded on stage, lazily waving as he sat on the stool set on stage for him and adjusted the microphone from Jemima’s prior position. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but look over the sleek red guitar sat in his lap, the finish catching the stage lights as he shifted to plug in the amplifier. He seemed an entirely different person than the shuffling, dopey grinned student who had so gently handed him a coffee the other day, now on stage brimming with confidence. He caught Jemima bouncing in the front row beside Victoria, his sister nearly swooning when Tugger sent a charming grin in their direction.

Mistoffelees thought it was charming, or at least, he believed he did.

Mistoffelees wasn’t prepared when their eyes met, watching the shift of emotions in the other boys features with mild amusement even thought he was sure his own expression was the same. The room fell with a wave of his hand, Tugger’s eyes glinting deviously under the dim light. He didn’t know how long their gaze held, feeling like he was staring into that sparkling green for an indecently long period of time. Part of him worried that someone was going to notice, and just as his nerves began to boil over, it was finished. Tugger turned back to the main crowd, smiling brightly.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

A cheer, a high-pitched whistle, and a chuckle from their entertainer.

“So, I originally was going to play another song tonight, but-“

“Oh, no.”

“-I’ve decided that I just wasn’t feeling that one, so let’s see how this one goes.”

“Jenny is going to murder him when this is over.”

Mistoffelees turned to Munkustrap, confused at the voice that wasn’t his. He wasn’t surprised to find Alonzo near Munkustrap’s hip, staring at the stage with crossed arms and a soft smile. Anyone who knew him less would see him as amused, but the narrowing of bright eyes told Mistoffelees that Alonzo was pleasantly annoyed, the kind as if a sibling was doing something awful to you but you knew they were going to get in trouble for it. Before he could analyze and further, the soft strumming of stings from the stage caught his attention.

It was like the room was holding their breath, a stillness in the air as they watched Tugger play the melody as if he were completing something as mundane as brushing a crumb from one’s coat. A rhythm was held with each soft thump of the kick drum at his feet, the soft voice barely amplified by the microphone echoing through the room; Mistoffelees couldn’t help but be captivated. The softness of the song surprised him, the near flirtatious words causing his stomach to flutter.

_“I know what you want from me…”_

A squeal went through the girls straddling the front of the stage, the heavy bang of the stool hitting the ground sending a jerk through Mistoffelees as Tugger leapt to his feet with a cunning grin. Something changed in the song’s tone, and it didn’t take long to figure out why.

_“So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up_

_If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby, then you're in luck…”_

Mistoffelees could vaguely hear the sigh from beside him, unable to turn his head to see if it had come from Munkustrap or Alonzo before the squeal that undoubtedly came from Etcetera rung painfully through his ears. What was happening on stage, could only be described as mildly scandalous. Something told him that this was very tame for Tugger, perhaps it was the ease with which his hips moved to the music, or the fact that he didn’t even seem to notice he was doing it, but it was a sight to see despite reasoning. Even though Mistoffelees felt himself growing red from the display, he couldn’t help but give credit where credit was due.

Tugger was undoubtedly, far more talented than he let on.

_“You wanna piss off your parents, baby_

_Piss off your parents, that's alright with me.”_

He couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, amused at the almost adolescent joy that radiated from the stage but mildly annoyed at the cocky quirk to Tugger’s smile. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing, annoying the adults while riling up the younger girls, as if it was all in his plan. Mistoffelees was unsure of how he felt about that attitude. Usually, he preferred to respect when thing’s had been rehearsed or arranged with care, but something about the joy in causing chaos radiating from the grinning artist on stage made his blood run hot.

_“You ate it up from the very start,_

_Should've seen this coming from a mile away.”_

Tugger was good at this game, very good at it. With only a nod, he had Rumpleteazer leading the crowd to jump in rhythm. Even though this was an entirely acoustic performance, somehow his audience had become bewitched with the energy of a stadium, and Mistoffelees was playing right into it. The bump of his shoulder into Tantomile distracted him long enough to stop the tapping and swaying of his body, finding no comfort in her quizzical glance.

_“And I know it's just a phase,_

_You're not in love with me..”_

* * *

This was when Tugger was at his highest, when he felt like nothing else in the world could touch him. Icarus, Munk called him, flying too close to the sun without a care in the world. His brother was ridiculous, and besides, Tugger had survived a crash back to earth before. Pushing that thought as far out of his mind as possible, he was thankful the low lighting allowed him to be able to see his audience. That was one thing he always hated about theater; he could never see who the hell he was talking to.

Where was the fun in that?

Sure, he wasn’t actually into any of the girls that had piled themselves around the front of his stage, but they didn’t care about that right now. Their attention was focused on the swing of his hips and the sound of his voice; lost in the moment that music created. Even if this song was a little modern for his tastes, it was still fun, and the audience seemed to really dig it. Well, the audience minus Miss Jenny Dots huffing at him from offstage, of course. Tugger maybe felt a little too proud of himself for causing ruckus, but sometimes someone needed to cause a little chaos, and he was the perfect guy for that.

_“I'll play your game_

_I know what you want from me…”_

Pissed that his voice shook, Tugger tried to ignore how deep the words hit him. He’d never reacted this way before, but now with Etcetera and the other girls under his spell at his feet, it was a little too real. Tugger was used to being chased after, it had been that way since he hit puberty, but after a while it all got a little old. The attention was great, flirting was a fun way to pass the time, but it only took a handful of people winding up in bed with him only to completely disregard him the next day for it to get stale. The only person that had ever strayed from the pattern was Bombalurina, their relationship coming to an end when they mutually decided that they just weren’t that into each other emotionally. It was only a month or so till their physical relationship ended, distracted by new faces and opportunities.

Pushing those haunting thoughts aside, he got on with it.

_“So, if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up…”_

Dropping his guitar to hand lazily by his hips, his hands met high above his head to the rhythm of the kick drum at his feet. Bombalurina quickly followed suit in the crowd, followed by Rumpleteazer and the other girls. She really was the best wing man he could ask for. He recognized Plato bouncing a behind one of the freshman girls, the one that was related to Mistoffelees.

Wait, wasn't he here?

A quick glance around the fringes of the room answered his question, spotting the tall blonde that was Alonzo standing next to his brother, looking as unimpressed as ever. If he had learned anything about the friendship between Munkustrap and Mistoffelees, then he should be…

Bingo. 

He was nearly invisible against the dark leather of the coach, tucked into the corner with a coffee cup between his palms. The light caught the shimmer stitched into his sweater as he swayed, looking at the dark girl next to him with furrowed brow. The serious expression only drew attention to how soft he looked in profile, round jawline leading to pouting lips that pursed under upturned nose. He wondered how dark eyes could sparkle so much, in such low-

Shit.

He was looking at him.

_“If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby, then you're in luck…”_

Tugger was getting distracted.

Throwing himself back into the music with new fire, he tried to play off the lump in his throat that had formed when their eyes met. The crowd easily split his attention, bodies moving in waves in front of him as he begun to bounce on his toes in the last rise of the chorus. Leave it to him to turn an acoustic performance into a rock concert. The tension of the strings under his fingers grounded him for only a moment, the familiar callouses toughening under their rough use.

_“And I know it's just a phase,_

_You're not in love with me…”_

He almost laughed at the whistle that undoubtedly came from his roommate, Bombalurina taking her usual pleasure in catcalling him when he became a little raunchy. He couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t, it was just the way he moved. Even classical training as a young teen didn’t kick the habit, Tugger was just more inclined towards the gyration and raw energy of rock music. Sure, he probably overdid it sometimes when the response was good, but he wasn’t getting any complaints.

Well, at least not any that mattered.

The glare of Miss Jenny Dots burned into the side of his skull; the opposite cheek occupied by the chill of Munkustrap’s disapproval. Chancing a glance, he caught sight of said sad sack again, arms crossed, and brow raised in a calm mask disappointment. Feeling a little gutsy from the shrill shriek of Etcetera at his feet and the feeling of small hands breaking social cues to brush against the fabric bunched at his ankles, he took one last look at Mistoffelees.

_ “You wanna piss off your parents, baby_

_Piss off your parents, that's alright with me.”_

Mistoffelees’s soft smile sent a stutter right through him, the vibration resonation like the strings beneath his fingers as the crowd broke out into applause. A flood broke loose, girls surging towards the stage in excitement to praise him, but that didn’t matter right now. All Tugger could see was the small boy in all black who had carefully placed down the mug he’d been holding. All Tugger could hear was the single set of pale palms that pressed together for him, Mistoffelees applauding politely as they locked eyes. It was like someone had blown hot air straight through him, a wide grin breaking Tugger’s dumbfounded expression as the noise all came rushing back. He only dared look away for a second, crouching down to the crowd in front of him and placing his pick in one of the outstretched palms before him. They grasped him, only for a moment, slipping from his fingers as he stood again and found rings of violet.

Mistoffelees raised a brow curiously, meeting Tugger’s eye as his own crinkled at the corner’s playfully. Tugger couldn’t help but grin, running long fingers through the mess of his hair as his chest welled with pride. With the last ounce of courage, he could muster tonight, he couldn’t help but laugh when those eyes widened slightly at his next gesture.

Tugger winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer, I'm back at work and this was a little hard for me to figure out how to write for some reason. I hope you like it!
> 
> The song is 18 by Anarbor.


	11. Chapter 11

Mistoffelees didn’t dare try and navigate the crowd in front of the stage alone, his small form sure to be swallowed by the hoard that had surrounded Tugger once he hopped off stage. Tantomile and Coricopat weren’t going to help him, huddled together speaking softly in the dark corner behind their prior location. Luckily, Munkustrap stood and began his own path towards the stage soon after the house lights went up, allowing Mistoffelees to trail behind as broad shoulders parted the sea of bodies. The chattering was incessant, the high-pitched squeals piercing his eardrums as they neared the center of the ruckus. He recognized the voice of Etcetera through the muffling of his palms pressed against his ears, hoping she would quiet down when they appeared.

“So, do you think you’re going to get an earful from Jenny when she’s done chasing the twins off the tables?”

Munkustrap spoke up, and Mistoffelees expected that meant they had reached the front of the stage. He couldn’t see over his shoulders, Munkustrap towering in front of him. Sighing at his own small stature he attempted to go as far onto pointe as he could in his boots, just to get a glimpse of what was waiting behind the row of bodies in front of him. He was without luck, and full of nerves. Mistoffelees cursed himself, the familiar fluttering feeling settling in his stomach despite the lack of performance pressure. It took a few steady breaths until he was brave enough to peer around Munkustrap’s shoulder, waiting for Plato to shift away so he could squeeze between them.

The first person he saw was Tugger;

Approximately a second before he ran into him.

“Whoa! Sorry, it’s kind of cro-“

“It’s fine Tugger, it was my fault.”

The taller boy blinked down at him, taking an appropriate step back before shoving his hands into his pockets. He was absolutely glowing, bright green glazed over as he stared at the smaller boy with that damned lopsided grin. Choking through the dryness that filled his throat, Mistoffelees forced a smile in an attempt to close his jaw from it’s prior, slack position. Had never noticed how attractive Tugger was before? Of course, he had several times, from their first meeting to their most recent passing greeting hours ago. Quickly he ran through the moments in his mind, trying to stop the stuttering of his heart as his hormones caught up with him. He stumbled over the memory of the conversation in Munkustrap’s flat, Tugger lazily leaning against the dingy refrigerator sticking in his minds eye for far too long. It was absolutely indecent, to wear pants that sat that low on one’s hips. Mistoffelees kept his eyes from wandering to the area again, clearing his throat to end the silence that had fallen between them.

“That was quite a show, though, I’m assuming it was entirely improvised.”

“Yeah, you looked like you enjoyed it. I was a little rusty on that one, but my original choice just wasn’t in the cards for tonight.”

“Do you normally know what’s in your cards, Rum Tum Tugger?”

Mistoffelees turned to find Tantomile at his shoulder, gentle hands placed against the bend of his elbow as Coricopat wound an arm around her waist. Tugger seemed flabbergasted, his prideful grin softening slowly as confusion seeped into his eyes. Mistoffelees was perhaps, a little too amused in watching him struggle for a retort but decided to save him from what would undoubtedly be a twisted conversation with his friend.

“Tantomile, I wasn’t aware that you knew each other.”

“We are not acquainted; I just know of his energy.”

“Well then, Tantomile this performer is Tugger, as you already know. We’ve recently become, well, friends.”

He didn’t miss the smile that twitched at the taller boy’s lips, but he continued with only a side glance.

“And Tugger, this is my friend and classmate Tantomile, accompanied by her partner, Coricopat. I believe they’re closer to your year than mine.”

“You two are dating? You look like you could be related.”

Tantomile only smiled at the statement, calmly turning to Mistoffelees as she addressed him.

“Thank you for the kind introduction, but we’re leaving now. You are safe, staying here?”

He only nodded, placing a hand over hers with a nod before watching her disappear with Coricopat into the crowd. Munkustrap had pulled Tugger into a conversation when his focus returned, and he daringly stepped forward into their circle. The mood seemed pleasant, Tugger glancing over his shoulder nervously at the mention of Miss Jenny Dots before returning to his more relaxed attitude. Mistoffelees became fixated on the curl of his hair near his temples, following the strands down to his jawline and letting his eyes drop to the wide slung neck of his shirt. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but sigh.

It was impolite to be as conventionally attractive as Tugger was, as he is. 

Mistoffelees blinked in surprise at his thoughts, effectively shutting his inner monologue into silence in the darkest depths of his mind.

Dear god, when did he become so shameless?

Luckily Munkustrap broke through the reeling Mistoffelees was experiencing, turning away from the conversation with his brother to include him.

“You live on campus correct? I was going to invite my brother out to eat, but I feel terribly rude not asking you as well. You’re more than welcome, I’m sure Tugger wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Not at all, but ya’ don’t have to kid, I’m stuck with him ‘cause we’re blood. You’re free to say no if you’d like, as much as we’d miss ya’.”

Mistoffelees thought for a long moment, finding a thousand things to say to him but not feeling comfortable joining their family outing. He did have to get up early, morning warm up and dance classes forcing his schedule into a more acceptable form. Even so, he felt a little odd rejecting such a personal offer. He chanced a look at Tugger, searching for confidence in the older boy, but only finding an amused cock of an eyebrow and that awful, wonderful smile. His arrogance grated on Mistoffelees’s nerves, he could go as far to say that he could be infuriating, but something behind the confident glint felt like a challenge. He had only begun his breath to speak when the shift in weight caught his attention, dark eyes following the movement of Tugger’s hips as his thumbs slid into the leather loops of his pants. The chuckle that shook through him was impossible for Mistoffelees to miss, finding those glinting green eyes narrowed in amusement.

Damn him.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got an early morning tomorrow. I would love to, but perhaps another time.”

“That’s quite alright, there’s plenty of opportunities.”

Turning away to praise Jemima, Munkustrap seemed to be oblivious to the tension rising in poor Mistoffelees as his younger brother stared down the freshman dancer. Mistoffelees was thankful for this, not wanting to have the conversation of his sexuality, let alone in reference to his brother, with his elder companion. Nevertheless, Mistoffelees was becoming heated under Tugger’s gaze, but he held strong to his unamused expression as he dared a step closer and raised his chin to stare up at the musician.

“I would like to speak to you, though. I’ll be quite busy tomorrow, but I’ve got some free time in which I’ll be in the practice studio of the dance department. You’re more than welcome to find me there in the morning.”

“What’s on your mind?”

Mistoffelees almost laughed at Tugger’s dumbfounded expression, allowing the soft smile to cross his features as his head tilted in good humor.

“Tomorrow, I’m free from 8 till half past 9. If you can’t make it, then we can arrange another time.”

“This would be a whole lot easier if I had your number, ya’ know.”

“Are you asking for it?”

“Yeah, I am.”

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, surprised at his own bold behavior as well as Tugger’s blatancy. For a moment, he thought his heart give out from exertion, his pulse throbbing in his ears. His rational thought finally caught up with him, remembering the conversation with Demeter on Munkustrap’s couch and the question he’d had hanging from his lips for weeks. Blood running cold, Mistoffelees cursed himself for being so stupid, wanting nothing more than to shut himself in his bedroom for the next month until all his ridiculous behavior was forgotten.

He didn’t even know if Tugger liked boys.

Tugger liked girls, that part was certain, that was a well-known fact about the rumored playboy. Mistoffelees hadn’t heard anything about him well, swinging both ways, and it was just rude to ask. It was ignorant to get ahead of one’s self, allowing fleeting emotions and physical attraction to run rampant when it was a gamble if the other person would ever be interested. It was a distraction, and Mistoffelees did not need pointless distractions.

“Is that okay?”

The question brought him back to life, surely having been staring into space through the cat fight in his inner thoughts. Tugger looked down at him, seeming genuinely confused at his odd behavior. Gone was the inflated persona, shoulder curled down towards the smaller boy as lines formed between furrowed brow. Mistoffelees softened, nodding slowly before placing a hand between them. Even if there was never going to be anything between them, Mistoffelees was curious about Tugger, and he would be happy to be his friend. It was perfectly normal for friends to share phone numbers.

“Yes, it’s fine. May I have your phone?”

Tugger nearly dropped the device getting it from his pocket, placing the scratched black case into his palm and waiting patiently as Mistoffelees precisely typed the familiar numbers. They parted ways soon after, Munkustrap rejoining with mention of the restaurant he had wanted to visit closing soon and Mistoffelees excusing himself to follow some of the other freshmen back to his dorms. Nothing else was said aside from a short farewell, Mistoffelees pondering the interaction even as he showered and curled into his bunk. The familiar warmth of his laptop comforted him, healing his chilled bones by sipping soup while winding down with an older film. He’d finally gotten himself to stop worrying about the events of the night when the familiar buzz of his phone turned his attention, pulling it from the charger as he unlocked the star-speckled screen. A single message notification blinked at him, Mistoffelees opening the unfamiliar number as the tumbling in his stomach returned.

“Hey, it’s Tugger. Coffee in the morning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Comments are really appreciated, I love replying back and hearing feedback. They keep my confidence in my writing up. Thanks to everyone who already has commented, followed and given kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

It was too fucking early.

Way too fucking early.

Why was he standing in line for coffee at 7:30 in the morning? Tugger barely comprehended his mental complaining, caught up in squinting at the menu board and slurring through ordering. This was much earlier than he was used to, his first classes not starting till at least noon, he didn’t wake up before ten most days. That was only on days where he had class, any other day people were lucky to see him alive before noon. Yet here he was, fumbling through his wallet for change like an asshole while the barista stared him down from across the counter. This was ridiculous, anyone who got up this early had to have some personal vendetta against their own sanity.

Why was he here again?

Oh right, Mistoffelees.

“Hey, sorry, can I get like, one of those fruit cups or something too?”

The barista wordlessly slid it across the counter, accepting the bill Tugger handed her and quickly counting out his change before moving onto the next person. Stashing the food into his bag, he debated whether it was wise to send a pre-text to let the kid know he was on the way. It was polite, Mistoffelees was one for manners, but it wasn’t Tugger’s style. Plus, if he slid in without warning, maybe he’d catch the kid dancing. That was something he wouldn’t mind seeing again.

Especially up close.

Clearing his head so he wouldn’t become stuck on the image of Mistoffelees in the dance gear that appeared often in his social media photos, he jumped at the sounds of his name. Balancing the drinks in one arm, Tugger shoved sugar into his pocket for good measure before beginning his walk onto campus. He moved fast, hoping to keep the coffee warm in the thick knit of fingerless gloves despite the biting cold. The dance studio was a decent walk from the shop just off campus grounds, but their coffee was far better than the shop connected to the library. Plus, the school’s café was massively overpriced, the school taking advantage of the popular study spot to milk more money from the student population. There was barely a soul on campus, save the few foolish freshmen that had chosen to attend early morning classes and the dancers that wandered out the sliding front entrance to the Theater and Dance department. The door jerked as it caught his quick steps into the building, barely enough room between the retracting panels to slide his shoulder through sideways as Tugger entered the building.

Tugger felt weird, knowing where he was going. He could probably play it off as being a second year and having family that came from the theater department, but he’d only really become familiar with this part of the Fine Arts building after his casual wandering in the hopes to spot a certain dancer with dark curls. The dancer he was currently on his way to meet, privately. Tugger couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his lips.

Sometimes, his schemes seemed to work out.

It wasn’t hard to find the dance studio Mistoffelees was occupying, the muffled music drifting down the hallway. The door was closed, the top of the mop of black curls barely visible in the high window. A quick glance towards the clock on the wall told Tugger that he was right on time, an abnormality for the usually relaxed rocker. Slowly opening the door, he slid into the studio, hoping Mistoffelees wouldn’t catch sight of him in the mirror for a moment longer and silently closing the door behind him. He was mildly surprised by the music that filled the room, partially because of the sheer volume, and partially because of the genre. He’d expected something, well, different. Classical, showtunes, maybe some soft pop at the very most. He hadn’t expected, well, this.

_“Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine,_

_Bodys aching all the time…”_

Tugger was definitely staring, but honestly, who wouldn’t? The boy in front of him was currently dancing like he breathed music, blatantly unchoreographed but still precise in every movement. Dark eyes stayed trained on his own reflection when they hadn’t fallen closed in the moment, black curls floating with every twirl. If he watched closely enough, he could swear he could catch him softly singing along.

_“Goodbye everybody, I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.”_

Mistoffelees was beautiful, unendingly beautiful. Tugger wasn’t one to brag about anyone else’s looks but his own, he never really found anyone who was worth the time, but watching Mistoffelees dance made him feel like shouting it from the rooftops. He held in the scoff, shaking his head at his own poetic thinking. It was sappy, and Tugger wasn’t sappy. Was he? Here he was standing in silence, watching this tiny dancer and holding his breath for whatever moment came next. Fixated on the sharp lines of his fingers, the softness of his expression, the sway of his hips, the way those dance tights clung to every curve of his legs.

Now that thought, that was more like him.

Feeling mildly ashamed did nothing to stop him from ogling Mistoffelees while he could, knowing the second that scrutinizing violet gaze turned his way that he would be shocked back into the few manners he had. The kid seemed to own nothing of color, dressed head to toe in his usual black with the soft splash of neutrals bunched around his ankles and peeking out from under his sweater. The cream of his legwarmers only drew attention to the lines of his limbs, and Tugger vaguely wondered how someone could have such curvaceous legs. The kid could honestly give Bombalurina a run for her money, even if stylistically they were entirely different. Black tights, black shorts, black sweater hanging from his shoulders; the kid stood out against the clinical white of the studio.

The familiar guitar riff brought him back into the world, pulling his eyes from Mistoffelees’s backside when his curiosity sparked. How long had he been standing there, thinking about this kid’s ass in dance shorts for it for be this far into the song? Tugger wondered whether this kid was about to drop the act and let himself go. He was holding his breath, waiting through the verse with his eyes trained on Mistoffelees. If he blinked, he felt like he would miss it. He didn’t know what “it” was, but it felt worth waiting for.

_“Mamma mia, let me go…”_

Tugger had played this solo a million times since his teenage years, but he’d never experienced it like this. Every chord hung in the air, seconds passing like hours as he grew more impatient. He wanted to see what would happen next, he needed to. Watching Mistoffelees made every hair on his neck stand up, electricity seeming to gather from those elegant fingers. With the rising crescendo, the air felt ready to spark as Mistoffelees began to spin. Tugger was on the edge of his metaphorical seat, watching onyx curls swing with each snap of his head as Mistoffelees pulled himself round and round, faster and faster with each turn.

With the kick of a drum, it all went to hell, in all the best ways.

_“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?”_

He didn’t know someone’s leg could get the high, but he didn’t linger on the thought was the kick fell into what he could only describe as a possession. It was like the melody had completely taken over the normally poised dancer, a wide smile breaking out across his features. It was manic to the blind eye, but Tugger knew well enough to see that Mistoffelees was completely in control, letting his limbs follow the rise and fall of the chords while holding onto his training for dear life.

_“Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!”_

Tugger almost felt guilty for spying, the raw energy and emotion Mistoffelees put into his dancing feeling too intimate for a bystander. Sadly, he wasn’t able to feel that way for long, Mistoffelees finally coming out of his spell when the music dampened, and the sound of a notification vibration broke through. His eyes instantly found Tugger, dropping from his balanced position as his face rapidly turned red. Quickly shuffling to the sound system and lowering the volume to a more reasonable level, he turned on Tugger.

“You’re early.”

“I’m right on time, actually.”

“I, well, I didn’t expect you to-“

“What? Show up?”

“Be punctual.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, slinging his bag into the floor and holding out a cup towards the flushed dancer. Mistoffelees seemed to battle against moving closer to him, his ears now scarlet as embarrassment set in. Tugger felt bad, just a little, for giving the kid such a shock, but regretted nothing. Moving quickly, Mistoffelees crossed the floor and took the paper sleeve between his hands, fingers brushing against the dark fabric of gloves before the lid met his lips. His chest was still heaving from his effort, shallow breaths slowly receding as they stood in silence. Tugger became impatient first, but Mistoffelees was as quick as ever to respond.

“That was, uh, something.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yeah! Yeah, like, I’ve never seen anyone dance like that.”

“You’ve paid me that compliment before.”

“I mean, you weren’t so uptight, you were just having fun. You should do that on stage.”

“I think not, I just do that to relax.”

“I think it’s incredible, if more people did that on stage, maybe dancing wouldn’t be so boring.”

Mistoffelees laughed, a soft chuckle the hung in the air before violet eyes narrowed. Despite how short he was, that look made Tugger feel like Mistoffelees was towering above him. It was so calm, knowing and amused. A sparkle in the depths of dilated pupils that sent a chill down Tugger’s spine. Mistoffelees continued.

“I believe you’re taking the art for granted.”

“It’s just not my thing, okay?”

“But, you are a performer.”

Sinking to the ground, Tugger let his head hit the wall behind him as he settled in. Mistoffelees paced the floor, setting his cup near Tugger’s boots before focusing back on the mirror. Tugger caught the look he sent in his direction, a raised brow signifying his point. He didn’t know what to say, the kid was right, he was a performer. He was just a singer, that was it. His gig was street corners and nightclubs, he didn’t set foot on a real stage.

Not anymore.

Enough of that, he had better things to think about. Like the cute boy currently stretching a few feet away from him in dance tights.

To Mistoffelees this was probably incredibly casual, stretching in front of another person. Bombalurina did the same around the house, but Bom was intensely aware of the affect her body had on other people.

Mistoffelees wasn’t.

At all.

Tugger was convinced that the kid had never looked in a mirror other than to check his form, because he was absolutely oblivious to how alluring he was. He had to be, there was no way he would be comfortable bending over like that if he knew, right?

Tugger barely had enough control to suppress the noise that bubbled in the depths of his chest when Mistoffelees fell into a split a meer foot away, violet eyes barely blinking through the movement. Swallowing hard, Tugger quickly lowered his gaze when the kid sent a confused glance in his direction.

Yeah, Mistoffelees definitely didn’t know, and Tugger wanted nothing more than to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re very good, you know.”

“What?”

It had been silent for a few minutes now, Mistoffelees quietly pondering how he wanted to approach this conversation. Tugger didn’t seem too bothered, sitting nearby without any complaints as he sipped his coffee. Mistoffelees didn’t mind the audience, going through his usual practice routines under Tugger’s overly watchful eye. He knew Tugger was a fan of his dancing, but he didn’t try and let it get to his head. Something about the way Tugger watched him brought back the confusion, wondering if the other boy saw something that he liked, something besides the dancing. Demeter might be right after all, maybe Tugger wasn’t as straight as his reputation appeared. It was far too early in their friendship for him to start asking question about sexuality, Mistoffelees wouldn’t even know how to approach the subject, but he hoped maybe it would come into conversation naturally. It would silence his grating curiosity, at least.

Finally, he stopped, letting his breathing settle before taking a seat in front of the other boy. Mistoffelees smiled at the pile of discarded sugar packets that had collected next to the satchel on the ground, picking up his own, unsweetened latte. The coffee was lukewarm, but he didn’t mind. He was too flattered that Tugger had brought him it in the first place, or that Tugger had shown up at all. Mistoffelees wasn’t very well equipped to handle social situations but buying another person coffee had to be a sign of well-meaning. He would have to talk to Victoria later, or perhaps Bombalurina if she was available.

Leaning back on his hands, Mistoffelees carefully looked over the boy in front of him. He looked more underdressed than usual, possibly rushing into his clothing in the early hours of the morning. Long sleeves bunched around his wrists, torn collar of his shirt revealing the skin of his neck and the rips in his jeans showing the tan skin underneath. The only remnants of his usual, more carefully examined, aesthetic were the chunky boots that weighed down his feet, thick with buckles and studs and of the same rugged leather that fell from his shoulders. Realizing that he had probably been staring, Mistoffelees cleared his throat shortly and got on with it.

“I was saying that you’re very talented.”

“Oh?”

“And you know you’re very talented, there’s no need to be a jerk about it.”

Tugger smiled, sitting up from his recline against the studio wall. He seemed genuinely amused at the teasing comment, thankfully.

“I appreciate the compliment.”

“Why don’t you do theater? You obviously love the attention.”

“Just not my gig, kid.”

There it was, the part of Tugger’s personality that infuriated him. As charming as he was, and as much as that smile made his stomach flutter, Tugger’s arrogance made Mistoffelees want to slap that grin right off his pretty face. He couldn’t talk in earnest like this, as much as he wanted to have this conversation. Something just didn’t feel right about his insistent distaste for any art form that wasn’t his own, not when he fell into them so easily without recognizing. Tugger’s heartfelt admiration for Mistoffelees’s dancing ability was a start, but that opinion was in complete juxtaposition to the other. It wasn’t false, Mistoffelees didn’t take Tugger for a liar, but it irritated him. 

Sighing, Mistoffelees began to stand, to return to his practice in silence so he could once again work through how to properly hold this conversation. He barely listened when Tugger began to speak.

“Hold on, I di-“

Mistoffelees stopped.

Everything stopped.

A moment frozen. He could barely breath around the heart that leapt into his throat, the warmth around his wrist slowly turning into a fire that spread up his arm. Tugger’s hand was currently wrapped around the bare skin of his wrist, and Mistoffelees had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation he found himself in. Physical affection wasn’t something he was shy about, but something about being touched by Tugger made every nerve begin to spark. He didn’t realize he had turned and locked eyes with him until the other boy’s hand retracted, moving to hover between them in an expression of good will. All he saw was green until the world began to refocus around him as Tugger’s voice snapped him out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed ya’.”

“That wasn’t the problem.”

“Yeah, I got that. I just, don’t want you to misunderstand me.”

Still vividly aware of the warmth that still stained his skin, Mistoffelees settled down again, this time crossing his legs at Tugger’s side. He tried to keep a good distance between them, hoping that it would conceal the red that was creeping onto his cheeks. It was not far enough, apparently, Tugger turning himself and reaching into his bag haphazardly, their knees barely inches from each other.

“You already have breakfast? I don’t know what you all eat, so I kind of just covered the bases. I’ll have whatever you don’t, so take whatever you want.”

Mistoffelees merely blinked, unsure at how to handle the offering from someone who had so easily irritated him moments before. He was amused at the implications of his wording, peering at the small pastry bags and cup of fruit that he produced. Tugger seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move, hands clasped awkwardly in front of his boots and his eyes downcast. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but tease him, holding in a chuckle when Tugger abruptly looked up as he began to speak.

“I’m assuming by “what you all eat” you’re referring to dancers?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, don’t you have to like, eat a certain way to loo-“

He stopped when Mistoffelees raised a brow, picking up a pastry bag and peering into it. Tugger continued after a brief pause to adjust his wording.

“To, uh, be able to dance like that.”

“Yes, we do try and stick to better diets when we’re training, but it wouldn’t kill us to eat a croissant.”

“Training? Do you have like, a season or something?”

“Professionally, yes, but for those of us in school I would say that the others probably loosen up in the summer.”

“What about you?”

Mistoffelees blinked.

“What about me?”

“Well, you said the others, kind of sounds like you’re excluding yourself.”

Breaking off a piece of the sweet bread and dusting the powdered sugar from his tights, Mistoffelees thought for a long moment. He hadn’t realized that his own description had come across that way, and he supposed he was, in fact, excluding himself. That wasn’t unusual of him. It was more surprising that it had been noticed, but he ignored the strange warmth in his stomach in favor of continuing the conversation.

“I suppose, I don’t really take many breaks.”

“Why not?”

“I like dancing, I enjoy practicing and performing.”

“Don’t you like, travel? You said you went abroad, and that your sister went with you, right?”

“Ah, so you remember. Well, yes, but I also worked. The leisurely part of the trip was more for Vic’s sake than my own.”

“So, I guess you don’t go out to wild parties in Paris or anything.”

Mistoffelees laughed, loudly and abruptly, quickly covering his mouth to avoid embarrassing himself further. Tugger seemed more relaxed than he was moments ago, slouching over with forearms placed against his knees as that damned grin crept onto his face again. Mistoffelees cut his moment of vocal amusement short as swiftly as he could, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before answering.

“Absolutely not. Is that what you did in New York, attend wild parties and break hearts?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

The shortness of the answer raised his suspicion, chewing his first bite of the pastry thoughtfully. Mistoffelees looked over Tugger, perhaps with a little more concern written in his expression than he intended. The other boy still seemed relaxed, but perhaps more guarded than he was moments before. Not anxious, or worried, just slipping back into the puffed-chested bravado he put on so often. Maybe it wasn’t entirely an honest representation of him, it came easily, but there was something off about this version of his confidence. Mistoffelees thought better of pushing it too much further, but he wasn’t going to entirely let his reflective answer slide. He would consider it a minor payback for being given emotional whiplash.

“You don’t like talking about, obviously. I won’t push you to it, but-“

“But?”

“Does it have anything to do with your distaste for theatrics?”

“Maybe, geez kid, you’re really grilling me here.”

“I was just hoping that I could possibly change your mind.”


	14. Chapter 14

Tugger didn’t like that this kid was reading him like a fuckin’ book.

He did like, however, like the glint in his eye, and that playful little smirk he had. Tugger swore this kid was flirting with him, and he wasn’t going to complain about that. If Mistoffelees wasn’t aware he was putting off hard signals, then the kid was completely oblivious. Was it weird that he found it oddly charming? Probably, but he didn’t think too hard about it, something else was itching the back of his skull. Mistoffelees had to be asking him out, or hinting at it, or something. Maybe a date wasn’t what the kid was fishing for, but Tugger wouldn’t mind just hanging out with the kid to start with. That was how he and Bom had fallen into their whirlwind chaos of a relationship. Not that this would be the same, the kid wasn’t like Bom.

Like, at all.

Tugger didn’t feel the way he had felt around Bom about Mistoffelees either. Bom was fun, a freshman distraction, an old friend that had fallen back into his lap after years of distance. Her opinions of their relationship were the same, it was fun while it lasted, but they didn’t work. It was a conquest, a show for their introduction into college life. If anything, being together only elevated their status as the “hot freshman” and made them more sought-after in the long run. Everyone loved a chase, even if they denied it, and Tugger was no stranger to that. Raising a brow, he decided to stop staring at the kid like an idiot and continue the conversation.

“Are you sayin’ that you want to hang out or something?”

“Maybe. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, you thinkin’ like what we’re doing right now or-?”

“No, you’re too distracting.”

He laughed, watching Misto down the rest of his coffee with a crinkle of his nose before standing. It took Tugger a few moments to figure out what he was going to say, he wanted to hang out with the kid, but he didn’t want to seem too forward. Mistoffelees knew of his reputation, probably from hanging around with Alonzo and Bom, and Tugger didn’t want the kid to think that he was just after a quick fuck. He really liked Mistoffelees, and he kind of enjoyed playing this long game with him. It made him curious for what could happen in the future. Not that he wouldn’t mind getting him into bed sooner rather than later.

Mistoffelees was hot, anyone with eyes could see that.

That wasn’t what Tugger wanted, he didn’t want to get the kid into his bed to make-out once or twice, maybe fuck a couple of times and then never speak again. That was getting old. It was a weird revelation for him, but Tugger wanted a relationship. He wanted to try the weird cat and mouse act of flirting, he wanted to go on dates, he wanted to be exclusive. Call him selfish, but if he ever got Mistoffelees, he sure as hell didn’t want to share him. Mistoffelees was special.

Shit, he was staring again.

It wasn’t like it was easy to not stare, not when the kid was currently turning circles like it was nothing. Even if he was just practicing, Mistoffelees looked like he was performing and enjoying it, and it was hard for Tugger to take his eyes off him. Those damn shorts didn’t help either, as much as Tugger tried to ignore them. Finally, he was able to focus when Mistoffelees stopped again, picking up his phone to shuffle through for another song probably. Climbing to his feet, Tugger moved towards him, running through what he wanted to say in his head just in case he came off wrong.

And then the door opened.

“Hey Tugs, what are you doing in here?”

“Bom, you could at least knock.”

“Why, it’s our practice studio? You’re not doing anything that isn’t practicing in here, I hope.”

The look that Mistoffelees gave them was nothing short of confusion, dark eyes darting between the two older students before he spoke up.

“How can I help you Bombalurina?”

Tugger didn’t miss the smirk that twitched on Bom’s lips that disappeared before turning to Mistoffelees. He was going to get absolutely grilled when he got home tonight, Tugger could feel it.

“Emergency rehearsal for the show Friday, the chaos twins changed their song last minute.”

“Where?”

“NAP Theater, right after Freshman Jazz.”

Mistoffelees only nodded, glancing down at his phone before unhooking it from the stereo and returning to Tugger’s side. Bombalurina lingered until she slunk off with a smile, Tugger’s glare ineffective after the length of their friendship. The rustling beside him drew his attention, glancing down to find Mistoffelees slinging his bag over his shoulder, dance tights covered by dark sweatpants and crisp leather boots covering his feet. Their date, or whatever this was, was obviously over.

“So, uh, see you later then?”

“I suppose.”

“You actually want to like, hang out with me sometimes?”

“Yes, that’s what I was alluding to.”

“When? I mean, your schedule is busier than mine so…”

“It will have to be after the break, with testing and the performance I don’t know if I’ll have the time till the holidays are over.”

“When’s the performance?”

“Tomorrow night, at seven.”

Tugger only nodded, shrugging back into his jacket and picking up the remaining food from the floor. Mistoffelees had already cleared the rest of their trash and was now patiently waiting to leave. The pastry bag was still full, the fruit still unopened, it would be a shame to waste it. He sure as hell wasn’t going to eat it, he was probably going to go back to bed until his class after this. Mistoffelees merely raised a brow when they were shoved in his direction, a small smile twitching to his lips as Tugger stuttered.

“Do you, uh, wanna take it? You can give it to someone if ya want, just feels like a waste to toss it.”

He said nothing, dark eyes flicking towards the bag before settling back into holding eye contact with Tugger. Mistoffelees was too silent for a minute, thoughtfully staring while Tugger was too stunned to speak. They were talking about food, just food, but the gaze was a little for the current conversation. There was some deep thought going on under those dark curls, and Tugger wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Finally, he blinked, the kid had the longest lashes he’d ever seen on a boy, a dark flutter that brushed against his cheek bones before Mistoffelees was brushing past him. The pastry bag clutched between his fingers; the sound of his duffel zipper was the only sound from Mistoffelees before he left Tugger alone with the small smile he cast over his shoulder.

* * *

“Mistoffelees! I see that you’ve shaken Tugger off your tail.”

“Bombalurina, I invited him to watch me practice. He was not bothering me.”

“Wait, you hung out with him?”

Nearly falling over the feet that were quickly besides him, Pouncival and Mungojerrie waited excitedly for his answer. This was not how he wanted to start freshman jazz; they usually weren’t here this early. He moved to set his bag against the wall, sliding to the floor to remove his boots and slip on more appropriate attire for this class. Mungojerrie seemed more engaged in usual, bright eyes twinkling with curiosity while they waited for him to speak. Finally happy with the placement of his legwarmers, Mistoffelees decided to indulge them despite his lack of understanding for their intrigue.

“Yes, I wanted to have a conversation with him.”

“A conversation? That’s it?”

“With Tugger, it may not be for long.”

Bombalurina laid herself across the seat next to him, joining their conversation with a snicker shared by Mungojerrie. Mistoffelees was puzzled, he wasn’t quite sure what they were implying, but he knew that it wasn’t good. It was calming to see that Pouncival was just s confused, if not more, blinking between the three of them.

“I’m sorry?”

“The cute ones always get together, ‘s a shame.”

“Jerrie, that doesn’t answer anything.”

The grin on Mungojerrie’s face was almost as infuriating as the one Tugger wore so often, Jerrie’s dimples were far deeper and the gap between his teeth made his smile sweeter. Mistoffelees didn’t like the mischievous twinkle in his eye, especially not when it was shared with Bombalurina. He hoped they would move on if he moved to stretch, but those hopes died quickly when Jerrie leaned against the bar behind him and Bom slunk to the floor at his side. Mistoffelees took mild pleasure that he was able to reach father than bomb when she mimicked his movements, but that didn’t last long when she opened her mouth.

“Well, you will be the first boy from this school I’ve ever seen him go after.”

“I should of guessed that he’d be more into the lil’ ones, oh well, sucks for the rest of us.”

“Will you both please shut up and tell me precisely what you’re talking about, I am not in the mood for playing games.”

Bombalurina crumpled into laughter, leaving Mungojerrie to explain, sadly.

“I would’a thought you’d be a little less high strung after that.”

“After what, exactly?”

“Are you gonna tell me that you got a man like that into a room alone with you and didn’t snog him?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Jerrie, I don’t think Mistoffelees has ever been kissed, you shouldn’t assume.”

He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, absolutely rot into the floor and disappear forever. Instead of doing so, Mistoffelees took to gaping at the two of them as rage bubbled in his chest. How dare they speak of his private affairs, as mythical as they may be, so casually.

“Even if that was the case, that is not any of your business. I am friends with Tugger, and as I have little time for social affairs, I invited him to join me in my free hour this morning.”

“You invited a raging bisexual to privately watch you stretch in that outfit?”

The confusion must had been written all over his face, followed by his upset when Jerrie and Bom fell into more laughter around him. Mistoffelees didn’t understand what was so funny, nor what they were implying. He hardly knew Tugger, nothing inappropriate would ever come of them being alone at a time like this, they knew Mistoffelees better than that. Perhaps it had something to do with the reputation that followed Tugger, which he understood was far opposite of his own. Tugger was a playboy of sorts, and Mistoffelees knew that most of the student population that knew him regarded him as a prude.

He wasn’t, at least he didn’t think so, he was just particular and didn’t bother with experiencing anything he wasn’t prepared for. Sick of their laughing, he continued.

“If you would please stop making assumptions about my relationship with Tugger, which is one of friendship, I would very much appreciate it. They are unwanted, and frankly ridiculous. As comfortable as I am with my sexuality, I know nothing of his, nor has he shown any such interest in me. Now stop, both of you.”

“He’s blatantly into you, dude.”

“I said, stop.”

Mistoffelees couldn’t focus on this now, there was too much to do in preparation for the show, his finals, going home to his family. Perhaps it was a mistake to involve himself with Tugger’s antics, despite how little it was, it seemed he was now going to be involved with the gossip. He would have to ponder whether it was worth it later, class starting and the students falling into their lines as the music began. Mistoffelees became distracted once again, only for a moment, when a familiar flash of curling hair and leather shoulders slid out of view of the classroom window. Pushing the flutter in his chest aside, he settled into the calm that dancing brought.

Maybe a little distraction wasn’t the end of the world.


	15. Chapter 15

“Where is Rumpleteazer? Curtain is in ten minutes!”

“She’ll be here Munk, she’ll be here for her song, calm down.”

Munkustrap was on his usual frantic warpath, as casual as this affair was supposed to be. Mistoffelees had only checked in, on his way to take a seat next to Victoria in the first row of the audience. It had been Alonzo’s idea to have the performers sit with the rest of the public, in order to help with certain group sections of a couple of the numbers as well as boost participation. Dodging the argument between Munkustrap and Mungojerrie, he set his coat with the rest before he into the auditorium.

NAP Theater was smaller than their normal stage, but that was fine for this more casual event. There was a healthy crowd regardless. He quickly spotted Victoria among the others, a sparkling flurry a white blonde hair and soft curls. She’d really out done herself tonight, even though their costumes had been coordinated he felt a little under dressed next to her. Alonzo was at her side, Plato at her feet as they swung from the front of the stage. Mistoffelees had to admit, she knew how to command a room with little effort. It was something he felt like he struggled with sometimes, as easy as others said he made it look.

“Mistoffelees!”

Her call pulled him from his thoughts, quick feet making their way down to the stage to join his colleagues. The auditorium was filling quickly, time growing closer. Munkustrap appeared minutes later, looking just as frustrated as he had when Mistoffelees left him. The lights had just flickered when Mungojerrie slid into the floor in front of them, his conversation with Tumblebrutus quickly shushed by Alonzo. He could feel the stress steaming from Munk beside him, Mistoffelees raising a tentative hand to pat his shoulder.

Rumpleteazer was no-where to be seen, and the twin’s duet was first.

When the lights fell and Mungojerrie took to the stage solo, even Mistoffelees felt a little worried. They were trouble, but not usually this late to performances. Only Alonzo looks at ease, laid back in his seat beside Munkustrap with an arm across the back of each adjoining seat. Mistoffelees thought he saw Munkustrap reach for the hand draped along his shoulder, but he didn’t get to pay attention for long.

_“Anything you can do; I can do better!”_

The entire auditorium rippled as they turned towards the intruder, the spotlight barely able to catch her from is straining position pointing downwards. Mistoffelees knew that only Pouncival could have helped her plan this. The sigh that came from beside him was neither relieved nor annoyed, it was just an exhale of all pent-up tension Munkustrap held. Rumpleteazer stood proudly at the end of the aisle, bright sweater glaring against her ginger hair. It only took a moment for Mistoffelees to recognize what should have been apparent to them by Mungojerrie’s unusual bootcut jeans and open flannel hanging around his t-shirt. They’d changed the song again, and apparently only told Alonzo and Pouncival of their schemes.

He couldn’t help but share a smile with her as she passed, watching her nearly bound the steps two at a time before running shoulder first into her brother. Mungojerrie picked her up with ease, spinning her around before setting her down with a grin.

_“Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you.”_

Mistoffelees could only smile at their antics, as hairbrained as their ideas were, they knew what they were doing. The twins were talented together, magnetic even, and as much as it pained him to say that their blatant disregard for guidelines amused him. Their routine went over well with the crowd, they both performed as seamlessly as usual. It wasn’t until the applause had faded and Jemima had taken the stage with Etcetera and Electra that Mistoffelees notices the arm leaning against the back of his seat.

“What did I miss?”

He nearly jumped out of his seat, turning around as discreetly as possible to find Tugger smiling back at him. Hair a mess and haphazardly pulled back into a bun and a torn sweater showing the stripe of his shirt beneath, he looked nice in his own way. It might have been the low light, he joked to himself. Keeping his voice low, he had to lean into him to keep from being a distraction.

“Nothing much, the twin’s caused a little chaos. Enjoy.”

It was impossible to focus now, knowing that Tugger was behind him. He took a small chance in the applause for the girls, shifting around the row in front of him to steal the seat besides Victoria. His sister only smiled and took his hand, probably assuming Mistoffelees had a bad case of performance nerves. She leaned into him, talking quietly with Etcetera while Demeter took the stage with Plato and Jemima at her side. Mistoffelees vaguely wondered why Munkustrap wasn’t doing this with her, he’d thought Demeter would have asked her partner to perform with her, but it wasn’t any of his business. Only Electra drove forward his curiosity, the look she shared him speaking a thousand words as she sunk to the floor in front of her now stolen seat. He wanted to lean down, ask her what that was all about, but he was sure he would have the chance later.

_“Pardon me, is everybody here? Because if everybody's here, I'd like to thank you all for coming to the wedding.”_

He hadn’t seen Demeter get so emotional since he’d known her, even though this was an emotional number, something about the frantic lyrics coming from the usually measured woman made him uncomfortable. He was only saved by the sweetness of Jemima’s voice, Plato keeping up but there was no denying that he was a better dancer than he was a singer. Demeter made eye contact directly behind Mistoffelees, and as much as he wanted to turn back, he couldn’t.

_“But I'm not, because I wouldn't ruin anything as wonderful as he is. Thank you all for the gifts and the flowers, thank you all, now it's back to the showers, don't tell Paul, but I'm not getting married today.”_

Luckily their winter break drew near, they all needed a break from each other. Him from Tugger, Munkustrap from the freshmen’s antics, Victoria from the many boys who were attempting to sneak their way into her affections. He’d noticed the way Alonzo slunk up to her at any chance, the way Plato shyly watched her from the fringes of groups. His sister was beautiful, she so used to the attention that she didn’t even notice how many of their friends had fallen under her spell. Mistoffelees had stopped being jealous of her long ago, but there was a time where he envied how darling she was to everyone that met her. Their parents, their various mentors, many of their friends, they all looked to Victoria while Mistoffelees worked his way to success.

He wasn’t bitter, it was all worth it.

_“So if you want to watch me faint, I'll do it happily, but wouldn't it be funnier to go and watch a funeral?”_

Victoria turned to him, excitedly pulling at his arm and beaming. They were next, and this performance was entirely her idea. He respected her, being so confident in something she could fail in. Singing had never been her strong point, she could barely carry a tune most of the time, but she didn’t need to as a ballerina. Mistoffelees wasn’t the best either, it just wasn’t a talent he practiced as often. This year was the first he was branching out into participating in more than just dancing, and he partially blamed the support of the rest of the group.

The applause for the impressive display of breath control from Demeter was thunderous, silencing Victoria’s excitement as she took his hand and lead him on stage, only stopping when Demeter took his arm to give it a light squeeze. He barely had time for a breath, forcing all the nerves out of him as quickly as possible as he turned to audience and was met with glaring lights. 

All it took was a soft smile from Victoria, and he was ready to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

_“See I really couldn't sing,”_

This wasn’t a dance performance, that was for sure. Was the kid really going to sing? Could he sing? Well, he could probably carry a tune from what Tugger heard at Munkustrap’s apartment. The girl, Victoria, he’d never heard her before. She was pretty, he knew she was Mistoffelees’s sister, and honestly you could tell with them standing next to each other. She was taller and slimmer than he was, but they both had the same softness to them.

_“I could never really sing,”_

He barely noticed Munkustrap motioning him closer, not until he’d turned around in his seat. His eyes were focused on Mistoffelees, not his nosey brother.

“You can sit next to us you know, it’s free.”

Grumbling to himself, he quickly shifted around the arm of the chair to sit where Mistoffelees had been minutes ago. They were matching, the siblings on stage, both in respectfully 80’s attire, thick dance tights highlighted by the high curve of her leotard. Tugger was little upset that Mistoffelees wasn’t wearing one. Honestly, it wasn’t much different than what Tugger had seen Mistoffelees wear normally, minus the sweatband and neon purple hue. Victoria was the real sight, white blonde hair curling out from over her own florescent yellow band and the revealing lines of her leotard saved from scandal by tights and sweatshirt. She was cute, Tugger could tell that several of boys around him were practically drooling over the pretty blonde.

Tugger only had eyes for Mistoffelees.

_“What I couldn't do was...”_

_“Sing!”_

Oh.

Shit.

The kid was actually pretty good. Tugger was surprised, his voice was lower than expected, more leaning into a baritone than the tenor he’d envisioned. It was so casual, the way he stepped forward to take her hand and the small smile they shared. He knew they were siblings, but the love that beamed between them with a look; Tugger would give anything for Mistoffelees too look at him like that.

_“I have trouble with a...”_

_“Note!”_

_“It goes all around my...”_

_“Throat!”_

_“It’s a terrifying…”_

_“Thing!”_

They both had a flair for theatrics, Victoria was clearly playing up her lack of vocal talent. Mistoffelees treated everything like a dance, every movement, every word, it flowed easily.

_“See, I really couldn't hear which not was lower or was...”_

_“Higher!”_

_“Which I why I disappear if someone says let’s start a…”_

_“Choir!”_

Tugger couldn’t help but laugh when Mistoffelees spun her round, pulling her back from her offstage escape and locking elbows with her as he pressed palms together. Munkustrap chuckled next to him turning his attention to find Alonzo leaning into his brother’s ear. He wouldn’t have thought twice about it if it wasn’t for the blonde’s hand visibly gripping Munkustrap’s thigh. That was a conversation he wanted to start later, maybe when they were at home.

Now he was too distracted.

_“Hey, when I begin to…”_

_“Shriek.” _

_“It’s a cross between a…”_

_“Squeak.”_

_“And a quiver or a…”_

_“Moan.”_

Fuck.

_“It’s a little like a…”_

_“Croak.”_

_“Or the record player…”_

_“Broke.”_

_“What its doesn’t have is…”_

_“Tone!”_

He hated how much watching Mistoffelees perform affected him. This charisma, the comfort the stage seemed to grant him, it was stunning. It wasn’t like Mistoffelees didn’t seem confident in his own quiet way, he did, but it seemed there was a time and place where he let parts of his personality roam free. There was an almost pretentious arrogance to his stage persona, and Tugger found it incredibly attractive. Even as Mistoffelees took Victoria’s hand and twirled her, making sure the attention was drawn to her, he couldn’t look way from him.

_“Oh, I know you’re thinking “what a crazy…””_

_“Dingaling.”_

_“But I really couldn’t…”_

_“Sing!”_

_“I could never really…”_

_“Sing!”_

_“What I couldn’t do was…”_

_“Sing!”_

It was weird how seamlessly they moved together; you would think they were twins by how in sync they were. The weird kind, not the trouble making rowdy kind the Dots twins were. Mistoffelees seemed to gain confidence the longer he was on stage, feeding off the laughs from the audience and Victoria’s own energy. He vaguely remembered Mistoffelees mentioning that he wasn’t talented in this type of performance. Tugger could only think of one thing as he watched him turn to his sister, gently conducting her with a stern look.

That was a lie.

_“Three blind mice.”_

_“Three blind mice!”_

Even Tugger winced at how bad that one was, turning to see Alonzo snickering on the other side of Munkustrap. Their hands were now to themselves, Demeter leaning back into her seat in front of them to turn and ear to whatever his brother was whispering.

_“It isn’t intentional…”_

_“She’s doing her best!”_

Mistoffelees locked eyes with him, for only a second, before turning back to Victoria. There was little to decipher in the glance.

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells…”_

_“Jingle bells! Jingle bells!”_

Even her brother winced at that once, shaking his head along with the twins, who were giggling like maniacs in the floor in front of them. Victoria sighed, shrugging her shoulders and scowling at the chuckling crowd.

_“It really blows my mind…”_

_“She gets depressed.”_

_“But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in…”_

_“Power!”_

Tugger didn’t think he’d ever heard Mistoffelees say, or sing, anything that loudly before.

_“And all my friends say I am perfect for the shower…Still,”_

She’d given him that look before, that flirty glance that she now gave the rest of the crowd. This girl knew that she had half the boys down here eating out of the palm of her hand, but she held that knowledge with grace. Alonzo was all for it, leaning forward in his seat as Munkustrap sighed. Many of the boys down front did the same, all eyes on her as she continued.

_“I’m terrific at a…”_

_“Dance!”_

_“Guys are coming in their…”_

_“Pants!”_

Mistoffelees’s embarrassment radiated like lighting from him. The near terrified glance he gave Victoria as she kicked a leg high, the blush that immediately rose to his cheeks, the slight crack in his tone; Tugger had a feeling it wasn’t just an act. Still, he fell quickly into mirroring his sister’s movements seamlessly.

_“I’m a birdie on the…”_

_“Wing.”_

_“But when I begin to…”_

_“Chirp.”_

_“They say, “who’s the little…”_

_“Twerp.”_

_“..Goin ‘pong’ instead of…”_

_“Ping!”_

_“And when Christmas comes and all my friends go…”_

“Caroling!”

Well, that was a little unexpected.

He hadn’t expected the entirety of the group around him to chime in, harmonizing perfectly with a flick of Mistoffelees’s wrist. It got a rise from the rest of the crowd, an echo of cheers that Tugger joined in with. Mistoffelees looked ecstatic that it had gone over so well, turning back to Victoria as she feigned a decent into sadness.

_“It is so dishearten-”_

_“-ning.”_

_“It is so disquiet-“_

_“-ting.”_

_“It is so discourag-“_

_“-ging.”_

_“Darling, please stop answer-“_

_“Ring!”_

They laughed together, her feet firmly back on the ground after her slow spin led by him.

_“See, I really couldn’t…”_

_“Sing!”_

_“I could never really…”_

_“Sing!”_

_“What I couldn’t do was…”_

Once again Mistoffelees turned to the audience, jokingly fixing his shirt before falling into conducting the first rows into scales.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Could this kid read music? This wasn’t the goofy waving bullshit that lots of people did to mime conducting, this was actually pretty correct. Tugger didn’t get to wonder for long before he was enchanted by that smile that pulled across Mistoffelees’s lips as he fell into step with his sister. She really was horrible, laughing through her final notes as she utterly butchered them. Tugger hardly noticed her, instead watching black curls spin in circles in time before sliding to her side with a flourish. The applause was deafening, the performers around him falling into chaos as they congratulated each other and swarmed around the two siblings stepping off stage. Tugger didn’t know a lot about theater, not anymore, but he knew one thing.

Mistoffelees was absolutely fantastic.


	17. Chapter 17

“What are you doing over the break?”

“Huh? Oh, uh-“

The question had hardly registered with Tugger. From the bustling of the café around them to the distracting image of watching Mistoffelees lips part to drink his third cappuccino of the last hour, listening wasn’t exactly something that was easy for him right now. Or ever, really. They’d only gotten closer in the last few days before the Christmas holidays, Tugger sitting in on his solo practices and Mistoffelees tagging along when Tugger went to get coffee. Honestly, Tugger was going to get coffee so that Mistoffelees would tag along, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

Mistoffelees wouldn’t say no to coffee, he learned this very quickly.

“Are you going home? Or staying in the city for the holidays?”

“I’ll probably go home, if for anything than for the cash and free food. It’s kind of weird sayin’ that…”

“What? That you’re going to abuse your parents good will? I think most university students do that.”

“No, that I’m going home for the holidays. I’ve not been there for a few years, missed Christmas a few times.”

Tugger didn’t like that the conversation had moved towards this, and he really didn’t like the look in the kid’s eye. It looked like pity, and Tugger didn’t need pity. Luckily, Mistoffelees moved along.

“Your father must live close, being so instrumental in school activities.”

“Eh, he lived a little out of the way. He’s not a big fan of city life, nothing too far out that you can’t catch a bus, but there’s not much else around.”

“I take it you’re not a fan, you ran away to New York City.”

“Not really, it kind of sucks. Anyway, how far do you have to travel home?”

“Oh, we live here. My parents work in London theater, I believe they know your father.”

“Wait, what?”

“What are you confused about?”

“Okay, so one, I know it’s a big place, but I’m pissed I never met you. And two, what do you parents do, because I’ve never heard of anyone with your last name being big in theater and definitely not involved with dad.”

“Oh, we don’t share a last name, their last name is Elliot.”

“Are you like, adopted or something?”

Shit.

The look Mistoffelees gave him was the only answer he needed, the narrowing under thick brows chilling Tugger to the bone. The kid rarely talked about himself, so this slip up of information was the first hint of Mistoffelees’s life outside of school. Sure, Tugger knew from the Mistoffelees himself that he’d danced his entire life, that he has a professional run in Vienna, that Victoria was his biological sister, and that Mistoffelees had taken a gap year. From going far enough back onto the kid’s social media, he’d figured out that he’d taken classes at a prestigious dance academy along side his sister and had small roles in local theater. Otherwise, Mistoffelees was a mystery. His persona was entirely professional, and it drove Tugger absolutely wild.

He knew nothing of what music he liked, what movies he watched, where he liked to buy his clothes. What was his favorite take out? Did he watch the Olympics? What subjects was he good at outside of the arts? What color was his childhood bedroom? Did he like puzzles? Did he ever fall into weird search holes online, and what were they? Was he up to date on the latest television? Where did he like to stand on public transit? Boxers or briefs? What was his favorite color? Anything, anything at all about the kid outside of how he likes his coffee and his dance schedule, Tugger wanted to know.

But for now, he needed to save face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, it was a joke. It was a really bad joke, but I didn’t mean it.”

Mistoffelees sighed, shoulders relaxing as he deflated.

“It’s fine, it’s not a sensitive subject. Yes, Victoria and I are adopted. Now, can we please change the topic back to its prior, less agitated focus? What does your family do for the holiday?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah, okay, well uh-“

“Tugger, it’s really alright. Stop fretting.”

“No, no, I’m cool.”

Shaking his head, Tugger leaned back into the seat in an attempt to prove that he was, in fact, calm. Mistoffelees seemed unconvinced, but the amused glint in his eye was back. Tugger liked that glint most of the time, as long as it wasn’t directed at teasing him. Clearing his throat, he re-adjusted his shirt to cover his belt and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dad like, always has tickets to see a show or something, usually an orchestra or a ballet, so we go see that. We’re all too old for the whole thing, and we don’t really have family over. It’s mostly just bein’ there at the right time.”

“Well, I suppose things do change as we grow older.”

“What about, uh, your family?”

Mistoffelees smiled, straightening up in his seat. He barely seemed to notice the clunk of their boots knocking together, but the motion sent chills up Tugger’s calves. Despite their growing comfortability around each other, and Mistoffelees’s usual casual affection with friends and family, the two still weren’t on the level where touching was a common occurrence. Tugger was ashamed to say he was a little of jealous of the playful affections Mistoffelees shared with other boys, even his brother, but he was positive that Mistoffelees didn’t intend to be as flirtatious as he was. Even that small smile and the glance from under his lashes, something so simple in his eyes, sent a dull throb through Tugger’s midsection and a buzzing through his head.

Everything about the kid was maddening.

“Well, my mother usually has to attend a recital close to the holiday. On top of choreographing for large productions, she also teaches younger dancers. So, we attend that. Electra and George usually have to attend some of the holidays at their mother’s house, so we wait to have the actual family dinner until they return-“

“You have other siblings?”

“Oh no, well, I guess by legal standards they would be. They hold no blood relations to Victoria and I, but they are the children of who we call our father. It’s all very complicated, I would rather not get into it now. Anyway, when I was younger, Victoria, Electra and I would be in mother’s recitals, and after the show we would go out to each and then spend the next morning decorating. But now, since we are older, we tend to just go see the show and then laze around. Victoria goes out with old friends; I tend to stay home to help out and take time to relax.”

“Well, it’s good to hear that you do that at least once a year.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the scowl Mistoffelees sent him. His good mood was cut short, a quick look at his phone beginning a panic.

“Shit it’s late. I’ve got to run. I still haven’t packed and the train to our neck of the woods leaves in a couple of hours.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I should probably meet up with Victoria to make sure she hasn’t tried to sneak a boy into her luggage.”

“Does your sister actually like any of those boys that fall all over her or is she just living the high life?”

Mistoffelees laughed, a soft sound that reminded Tugger of bells, as climbed to his feet. Feigning checking his phone to avoid anyone noticing, Tugger couldn’t help but stare a little when the kid bent over to retie his boot and remove his bag from the floor. What could he say that he hadn’t said before? The kid was hot, really hot, and everyone fucking knew it. Most people just weren’t as reckless as Tugger.

Or as stupid, maybe.

“Victoria, as coy as she may pretend to be, does have her heart set one someone I believe.”

“I sure as hell hope it’s not ‘Yawnzo.”

“Pardon?”

“Alonzo, Jones, you know the little blonde prick that’s always around my brother.”

“Oh, yes, Alonzo. No, I don’t believe it’s him. I am aware of his flirtatious actions towards my sister, but I believe that is just how he approaches most people.”

“He’s a flirt, you can say it.”

Mistoffelees only hid the small smile that graced his features, shaking his head at the comment before beginning the walk back to campus. The grounds were a little bare, students already having left for the holidays or simply staying inside to rest after the semester’s end. It was quiet between them, a comfortable quiet, but one that made Tugger’s nerves buzz. Something ached, knowing he wouldn’t see Mistoffelees until classes began again. Even though they lived in the same city, the chances of bumping into each other were slim. He almost wondered if he should ask him out, or offer to hang, but something in the way Mistoffelees spoke of his family made Tugger not want to interrupt their time together. Weird, that he cared so much about the kid being happy, enough to disregard his own selfishness.

This was a very odd experience for him.

“Tugger?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you walking with me when you live off campus?”

“Uh-“

This was bad, he hadn’t even realized that he didn’t need to go back to campus. He’d been so caught up in thinking about his feelings for the kid and watching him walk, he didn’t even realize. He needed to come up with an excuse, or something, quickly before his mouth got away from him.

“I dunno, I was just walking with you, I guess.”

Well, he didn’t think fast enough.

“Oh, well that’s very nice of you.”

Mistoffelees stopped abruptly, turning on his heel to look up at him with those damn eyes. That glint was there again, and Tugger didn’t know if he liked it or not. He liked it, physically at least, it made his stomach twist in knots and a heat begin to form under his skin, but when he thought of much about it, it spelled trouble. The smaller boy only smiled, holding out a hand politely towards him.

“Until the new year, I suppose?”

“Uh, sure kid, I guess.”

He almost laughed, rolling his eyes at the small pale hand that barely peeked out from beneath his jacket sleeve. Mistoffelees was too polite for his own good, it was endearing. Before he could think twice about it, Tugger ignored the handshake to clasp hands and tug the kid closer. The violet ring widened, Mistoffelees blinking in surprise as his shoulder shook from Tugger’s sharp pat before he refocused upon release. The kid seemed utterly shocked, fighting between a look of scorn and the flush that painted his cheeks. Tugger only smiled, stepping back as he called out, and turning on his heel to leave before he backed into something.

“Happy Holidays kid, see you soon.”


	18. Chapter 18

Mistoffelees had always been the golden child in his mother’s eye. While Victoria took the spotlight from their teachers and social groups, Mistoffelees always was under their mother’s wing. Perhaps it was his natural aptitude for being well-mannered and quiet, his natural talent, or even his small stature, but he’d always been what you could call a “mother’s boy”. The trip home didn’t take long, Victoria’s excessive baggage a struggle on public transport, but otherwise they arrive unscathed. The house was empty when they arrived, Electra and George on route to their biological mothers’ home, the rest of the family most likely still at work. The Brent siblings parted quickly, Victoria rushing to her room to throw her bags into the empty space before dashing out the door again. This was normal, she usually had a friend from outside classes to meet up with when they were back in the neighborhood.

The familiar dark wallpaper of his bedroom welcomed him, finding fresh sheets and the scent of cleaning supplies waiting for him. Mistoffelees smiled, wondering if their mother had called the cleaning lady in early or done this herself. His bag was set onto the bed and quickly unpacked, his eyes wandering through the dark closet and wondering what he might return to school with next semester that had been forgotten prior.

He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, he guessed it was sometime after he had sat down on the bed and begun flipping through the unfinished novel he had forgotten on his bedside table in the rush to leave. All he knew as that he awoke to the sound of his name being called from downstairs. Quickly he unruffled his clothing, slipping out and down the stairwell to follow the echoing call of his mother.

“I’m here, mom.”

Jellylorum was the sweetest woman Mistoffelees had ever known. He and Victoria had been shuffled around through a handful of homes in their young age, and none of them had been as kind as Jellylorum. She’d only been their teacher, their foster parent at the time enrolling them in dance to help them make friends when the Brent siblings had shown interest, but Jellylorum seemed to find a spot in her heart for them. A couple of homes later, their foster refusing to pay for anymore lessons, and she’d marched down to the office and signed her name to legally adopt them as soon as possible. As he got older, Mistoffelees realized it was probably because she had no children of her own, finding her husband too late in life after a career as an opera singer and a dancer to conceive. She’d taken on their father’s children from his prior marriage with love and acceptance, but Gus’s agreement with his ex-wife meant that they spent half their time away. Mistoffelees and Victoria were her children, first and foremost, and even though she wasn’t blood, she treated them as if she’d carried them herself.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders before he’d even stepped fully into the kitchen, pulling him tight against her warm frame. He could only smile, letting his fingers cling to the perfumed wool of her sweater until she loosened her grip.

“How long have you been here?”

“I’m unsure, I fell asleep.”

“Was testing that difficult?”

“No, I just haven’t been sleeping well I believe.”

He didn’t know how to explain to Jellylorum that he had been staying up into the late hours talking to a boy, to a boy like Tugger at that. Mistoffelees was very sure that their relationship was just friendly, he was still cautious of his growing feelings towards the man, but the thought of either of the Brent siblings having a significant other had always been very foreign. Victoria had her share of suitors through her life, but she was always too busy or didn’t reciprocate feelings. Mistoffelees never had really had anyone, if anyone did have an eye on him it was obvious that he never noticed. He’d never really had the talk with Jellylorum, about his strict interest in men that is, but she knew. It was obvious to most people, he supposed, and Jellylorum knew Mistoffelees best.

“How was your last performance, I’m sorry we couldn’t make it.”

“We’ve not attended any of your productions, I am the one who should be sorry.”

“Darling, we just produce, you perform. It’s a very different thing.”

Mistoffelees couldn’t do anything more than purse, wandering to the bags that sat on the kitchen counter and begin to help unpacking. The conversation moved to what he’d been learning in classes, the normal for a reunion. By the time Victoria wandered into the house again, they were halfway through prepping for the evening’s pasta dinner. They weren’t expecting their father home until the following day, so going out for a celebratory meal was out of the question.

It was nearly time for dinner when his phone buzzed for the first time, the soft noise drawing the eye of Jellylorum, but she said nothing. Mistoffelees excused himself, leaving the dining area and it’s strict no phones policy to quickly glance at the notification.

It was Mungojerrie.

Mistoffelees sighed as his stomach sunk, having not entirely realized that he’d been tensely waiting for word from Tugger and feeling very disappointed when it didn’t come. He ignored the most likely humorous message in favor of sliding his phone into his pocket and returning to the kitchen. It wasn’t until halfway through their meal and the beginnings of Victoria retelling their performance that he spied his phone light up from its place on the center of the table. He hoped that it would go unnoticed, but Victoria had other ideas.

“Is that Tugger?”

Sometimes, he really couldn’t stand his sister.

“I don’t know, I’m not checking it at the moment.”

“I saw him walk you back to the dorms before we left-“

“Victoria.”

“What?”

He was more afraid that Jellylorum hadn’t said anything yet, and he hoped the icy stare he’d given Victoria was enough to make her back off.

It wasn’t.

“I think it’s sweet! You two are so different, it’s a good friendship.”

“Who is this, Mistoffelees?”

There it was, Jellylorum had gotten curious. Trying his best to quickly steer the conversation away, he was thankful that Victoria only saw his relationship with Tugger as friendly. It was, truly, but Tugger’s reputation usually had people expecting more from their interactions Mistoffelees attempted to sound as nonchalant as he could.

“You know the Deuteronomy’s, it’s the youngest son.”

“Ah, I’ve not seen him since he was very little. He was a rowdy one, he never followed instructions.”

“Sorry?”

“All the boys used to take dance with us when they were little, only the older two really stuck with it, little ones stopped when they were old enough to protest.”

“Tugger has not mentioned that.”

“He wasn’t bad, he was quite good, he just had no patience for it.”

“He watches Mistoffelees dance!”

“Victoria, please.”

His glares didn’t work on her anymore, they honestly hadn’t since they were little, but he still had to try. The blonde counterpart didn’t catch his disappointment, instead turning when Jellylorum raised suspicion. Mistoffelees was finishing his dinner as quickly as possible, wanting nothing more than to escape to the cold quiet of his bedroom. As much as he loved his family, this kind of conversation wasn’t something he was apt to handle. Victoria wasn’t catching on, that was for sure.

“It’s sweet! Everyone says he’s never shown interest in any of the performances before, you know he only comes to see you!”

“His brother also performs.”

“His brother has performed for three years and this is the first semester he’s shown up to anything, he comes for you.”

“Mistoffelees, do you have a boyfriend?”

Sputtering int his glass, he could feel the heat crawling up the back of his neck. He covered as soon as he could.

“No, we’re just friends. I’m fairly certain he only likes women.”

“More for me!”

“Victoria!”

The room echoed with the shared volume of Mistoffelees and Jellylorum, Victoria only giggling before standing and collecting the now empty plates. Once the dishes were thoroughly cleaned and Mistoffelees was safe in his bedroom, he was safe to open the notifications on his phone. Ignoring the messages from Mungojerrie and other dance students, he found what he had been looking for.

“Hey, sorry, the service out here sucks, we just got the wifi back on. There’s nothin to do. How’s is at your place?”

Mistoffelees smiled, falling back onto his bed and mulling over his response. Before he could begin to type, he received a message from different Deuteronomy sibling entirely.


	19. Chapter 19

He was so bored.

Utterly, and completely bored.

Tugger loved his father, he really did. Old Deuteronomy was probably the best father anyone could ever asked for in his opinion. Some of the family didn’t appreciate that, which really pissed him off, but he tried not to be lumped in with them.

But did he really have to live out in the middle of fuckin’ nowhere?

The entire ride from school to the family home, he wanted to do nothing more than text Mistoffelees. That wasn’t cool, was it? To start messaging the kid only an hour or so after leaving him, and after that embarrassing episode, it just wasn’t cool. It wasn’t his style. So why did he want to so badly? It made his hands itch, Munk sighing heavily at his side every time pulled his phone from his pocket. Munkustrap was in a sour mood in the first place, Tugger wasn’t really sure why, but he tried not to irritate him more. He would cheer up when the got home, hopefully.

The house was empty when they got there, it usually was. There was a note that their father had taken off to one of his old friend’s, something about helping with a show opening, Tugger really didn’t care much. The head of Deuteronomy house was often away to do things for others out of the goodness of his heart, leaving the kids behind. They were used to it. They knew he would be back in time for the familiar holiday traditions. Munkustrap disappeared as soon as they confirmed that they were alone, and Tugger took to what he’d been itching to do since he’d left the university.

Shit.

No service.

Tugger tried to connect to the Wifi, to use another app to send a message, but no luck. How his father could live out here with scarce phone service and no internet, he would never know. A quick look into his father’s study told him that the router had just gone down, a quick restart beginning to solve the issue. The only problem now was that Tugger had forgotten the password. Munkustrap probably knew it, hell he probably made it. The stairs creaked as he jogged up them, picking up his discarded luggage to stash in his bedroom on the way up. He had only barely stepped onto the landing when he noticed the glaring issue he was now faced with.

Munkustrap’s door was closed.

This never happened, even when they were kids Munk didn’t close his door, not even at night. Something had to be up for such a drastic change in habit, but the sharp response to his first set of rough knocks halted Tugger’s want to ask questions.

“What?”

“Uh, do you know the Wifi password? I can’t remember it.”

The soft laugh that could be heard through the thick wood eased his worried, hearing the slight creak of floorboards as his brother moved around inside.

“It’s your birthday, can you remember that?”

“Shit, since when?”

“Since always, is there anything else?”

“No, uh, sorry.”

Tugger gave him a few hours to himself, but once he became hungry and found little in the kitchen, he decided it was a good icebreaker. It was weird not having Munkustrap breathing down his neck while they were at home, so used to the endless interruptions to his guitar practice and daily mulling over his thoughts while staring at the ceiling. His stomach growled, and it moved him from his place staring at the doorknob for who knows how long.

He barely knocked once before Munkustrap’s soft voice called through the old wood.

“You can come in.”

The room was messier than he had expected it to be, clothes from his luggage strewn across the bed while the older Deuteronomy son stretched across it. He looked like he hadn’t moved in hours, heavy book laid across his chest as dark eyes watched Tugger enter. Munkustrap said nothing, and Tugger decided to take a leap in starting this conversation.

“We, uh, don’t have much in the way of food.”

Munkustrap’s sigh was so heavy that it almost pushed Tugger from the room, leather boots shuffling against the creaking floorboards. His soft brown shag almost looked grey in the fading sunlight streaming through the window, similar to how their fathers had grayed had been when they were teenagers. An ache went through Tugger’s chest, he didn’t like seeing his brother look so tired. That was probably partially his fault, but there was something else that seemed to be preoccupying his older brothers mind, not just his normal fatigue from dealing with the brunt of Tugger’s energy. Munkustrap didn’t let his mind wander much farther, standing and straightening his sweater.

“Would you like to go get groceries, or order from the few places the deliver this far out?”

“I feel like the shops will be closed by the time we get the bikes dusted off and over there, wanna just go in the morning?”

“Sure, perhaps more of the family will be here by then.”

“Wait, Mac isn’t-“

“No. Not him. Though I would enjoy giving him a piece of my mind right now.”

“Rumpus? He’s not had a break in a couple of years.”

“He mentioned that he might have enough spare time to make a quick trip, though I highly doubt it.”

“Well, it would be a first, does dad know?”

“No, but I will tell him as soon as possible. Though, that may not be until the ballet.”

“The what now?”

“The ballet, Tugger, that’s what we’re seeing this year.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

Munkustrap laughed, and relief flooded through Tugger. Their conversation leading them down the stairs to flip through the book of take out menus. The elder brother continued as he pulled the file folder down from atop the fridge.

“I would think you’d be a little more excited to see a ballet, has your tiny dancer not rubbed off on you?”

“Very funny.”

“I’m serious, he’s a very talented young man, but he’s very severe about his art. His passion is genuine, it’s honestly a little much for even the other dancers sometimes. I’m surprised he hasn’t attempted to whip you into shape.”

“He, uh, is a little much sometimes. I piss him off more times than not.”

“I can imagine.”

It fell silent as they thumbed through the menu’s, settling on Chinese and calling the familiar number. Even though the voice on the other end of the crackling landline told them a half hour, they knew it would be more. Instead of disappearing back into their respective rooms, Munkustrap tumbled onto the living room couch, beer in hand as he clicked on the dated television. A few moments of mindless flicking drove Tugger back into his curiosity.

“Hey, uh, Munk?”

He barely made a sound as he shifted, turning his head at the question. Tugger hesitated, noticing the dark circles around the soft dark eyes he’d looked up to for so long. He’d better get this over with.

“Did something happen? You, uh, don’t look so good.”

“I had expected Bombalurina to have already told you, you do live together after all.”

“No?”

“Oh, well, I guess my assumption that you were just being polite were incorrect.”

Tugger ignored his sarcasm, forcing his patience as Munkustrap took his time in silencing the volume. The quiet made Tugger uncomfortable, like whatever was weighing on his brother’s shoulders was much heavier than Tugger was ready for. Finally, Munkustrap spoke.

“Demeter and I are having trouble. I believe that we’re separating. We’ve decided to think over the course of the break about it, but I’m fairly certain th- that this is the end of our relationship.”

“Shit.”

Munkustrap only snorted at Tugger’s expletive, looking to him for a further response. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say, unable to meet the glassy eyes of his brother after hearing the crack in his voice. Demeter and Munkustrap had been together since Tugger was at the end of his teenage years, and they seemed like a perfect couple, despite the scandal that rippled through their families at the start of their relationship. Demeter had dated their elder brother for most of their teen years, being a couple years younger than him, and he’d dropped her before moving across the pond. Tugger didn’t approve of this at the time, but the true dramatics behind it had been unknown to him until a drunken night with Bombalurina their freshman year. Demeter had gone through a pregnancy scare, and the darker side of his eldest brother’s relationship with her came into public light.

Soon after, Munkustrap picked up the pieces. Everyone in both families, Bella and Deuteronomy, knew that Munkustrap had always had feelings for Demeter. Her past with the eldest of the brothers put everyone on edge, and the gossipy members of the community had words about whether dating two people of the same bloodline was morally proper or not.

Tugger never really gave a shit about all that, only that he could never forgive a guy for treating a woman like that.

“So, uh, what happened?”

“…Macavity has been in contact with her.”

“He’s _what?_”

“If it had just been him attempting to reach out, that would be one thing. The main issu-“

“Wait, wait, wait, she’s not replying to him, is she?”

“…She is. In depth. Bombalurina confirmed after I saw him attempting to call her phone, she’s been talking to him for weeks now.”

“Bom knew!?”

“No, I-Jesus. She talked Demeter into letting her go through her phone, she only found out after I confronted her when Demeter refused to answer any of my questions.”

“So, you’re like, done. For good.”

“I don’t think the feelings I once had for her can survive this. We will probably remain friends and I will do my best to talk her out of continuing contact with Macavity, but I think this has made us take a deeper look at our relationship. Neither of us are truly at fault here.”

“You’re a better man than anyone could make up Munk, I hope you fucking know that.”

The doorbell rang then, but the small smile Munkustrap finally let break through the deepening lines in his forehead relaxed Tugger. They’d all be okay in the end, but for now, the most important thing were the egg-rolls he could smell from the living room.


	20. (An Update)

> _Hi, so I don't like doing this. I don't like to disrupt the flow of chapter to chapter and giving hope that a new chapter is here(it's like, a third here, I promise). But, I had a couple of people comment on hoping I was okay during this time and I thought since this feels like a longer wait than previous chapters that I should address it. _
> 
> _I am healthy. For those who don't assume, I live in the USA, the south to be exact, so it's a little bleak right now, and it's taken a toll on my mental health. I just currently went back to work after a month long break, which has also made my anxiety and overall outlook a little worse. What is hardest right now, and this is personal, is that my Fiance lives in a country in the EU, and I do not know when I will be able to see her again. This has hit me very hard, as has the fact that we might have to reschedule our summer trip to see Cats to an unknown later date. I do suffer from depression, anxiety, and other mental illnesses but am not medicated because of lack of insurance. This has really impacted my ability to focus, especially on a topic that makes me a little sad. This is not an excuse, you can still be irritated that it's taking so long, that's totally fine. I just hope this will help people understand a little better as to why my already sporadic posting schedule has had this bigger gap. It's all I can do to keep myself distracted by listening to a new podcast, sewing clothes, working on cosplay, baking, walking, etc. _   
  
_I hope you all are being safe, staying home, and following health guidelines during this time. I will hopefully have a new installment to the mutual pining drama fest that is Tuggoffelees fanfic. I have plot points planned that I'm very excited to write or even have already written, and I look forward to reading your feedback for the coming chapters. Thank you so much for being patient with me and reading this little blurb of explanation that I felt needed to be shared. _
> 
> _We will be back to your regularly scheduled programming after this brief message. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of this, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and I feel like pushing to meet a word count would be a disservice. Thank you for being so patient with me.

“So, what the hell is actually going on?”

“I would think your brother would have told you, Tugs.”

“He did, but he’s gonna sugar coat everything, what actually happened?”

“The long of it or the short?”

“Bom, just fucking tell me.”

Tugger was getting really sick of Bom’s games, he just wanted to know how the hell to help Munk get through this. He seemed a little lost without Demeter to lean on, and whether that was a good sign or not, he wasn’t sure. Munk just dropping out of the relationship because of Demeter getting tied back up with Mac didn’t seem like him.

“Well, Demeter told me that in their last conversation that they had both come to the conclusion that their relationship was never really based in their feelings for each other. I mean really, they got together too fast, they should have known. She needed him and he needed to help her. You know how he has the protective thing.”

“He loves her Bom, I-“

‘He does, and she loves him. But, that word means a lot of things. They grew up together, they’ve been best friends since we were kids. Don’t confuse being comfortable with someone with being good in a relationship, I mean, we didn’t work out at all-“

“Hey! We weren’t that bad.”

“Tugs we only work physically, we’re awful as anything more than friends or a hook up. We don’t work well being that close emotionally.”

“…Fair enough, you did slap the shit out of me more than once.”

“You deserved it. Anyways, I know you don’t want to hear this, but Demeter is still stuck on Mac-“

“Don’t.”

“She’s still stuck on _him._ I don’t think she had the time to really heal from what happened, because she ran right into Munk’s arms. I’m glad he was there for her, but she didn’t need a relationship, and he would never have rejected her.”

“I just, I don’t understand why they would just end it.”

“Demeter has to heal, and if they’re meant to be together, I know that Munkustrap won’t hold it against her. He’s a good guy, he’s one of the best. But he’s only ever been with her, and she’s never been single, they’ve got to grow.”

“You really think either of them are going to stay single for more than a couple of weeks?”

“Why not? Did Alo-“

Tugger wouldn’t have noticed the slip up if Bom hadn’t made it so obvious, pausing for a few seconds to long and clearing her throat before beginning again.

“Did you hear something?’

“Pause, rewind, playback. Why would Alonzo have anything to do with this?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Bom I know when you’re bluffing, just spill.”

“I can’t, you’re the last person that should know, ‘Lonz would absolutely kill me.”

“If you don’t tell me I’ll just call the blonde bitch myself, you know that.”

The heavy sigh made him uneasy, maybe he had gone a little too far. He and Alonzo just didn’t get along, they were too much alike but far too opposite. Alonzo had all been a little flirt, ever since they were teenagers. Tugger never knew why Alonzo Jones was the boy that Munkustrap had brought home from school, why he was who ended up glued to his brother’s side since they were in the early stages of adolescence. Tugger had started calling him ‘Lonni in classes just to push his buttons, and they’d never gotten along since.

Alonzo was what Tugger’s worst outcome could be, a pretty boy utterly unhappy with the lifestyle he’d been born into. He didn’t blame him, not at all, his father was one of the high society people that the Deuteronomy family looked to for financial help when starting new projects. As giving as he was to the arts and as well as he rubbed elbows with the other powerful folk, the Jones family was a broken one. Alonzo never spoke of his mother, or any other family for that matter. Well taken care of, but lonely. It wasn’t uncommon for him to disappear from under his family’s gaze for weeks at a time when he was younger. Even though he could have whatever he wanted at any price, he always had to ruin the image his father wanted and preferred to thrift most of his clothing. The only thing Alonzo and Tugger had in common, in his opinion, besides being a natural born sex-magnet, was their taste in style. They’d been the only alternative boys in their grade, and while Tugger went full rock and roll, Alonzo leaned towards adding a punk flair.

Despite their agreement on aesthetics, Alonzo became a thorn in Tugger’s side more often than he liked. Why did he have anything to do with this? He was Munkustrap’s best friend, he was Demeter’s friend, and Tugger knew that he had enough sense to not pick a side. Thinking back to what he’d seen the last time they were together; he wasn’t going to let Bom slip out of this if she knew something.

“Tell me, or I’ll get it out of him or Munkustrap.”

“C’mon! Listen, you can’t tell anyone. You can’t tell your brother, or Alonzo, or anyone for that matter. This was shared with me in drunken trust, and I honestly can’t believe I’m even telling you this right now.”

“Do you want me to promise or somethin’? Who the hell would I tell? I talk to you and my brother.”

“You talk to a certain pretty freshman in jazz tights and boots.”

“Mistoffelees doesn’t gossip, you know that. Look, I won’t say anything, and if I do, I’ll buy groceries for a month.”

“It will be three, and fine. I honestly don’t get how you don’t know; you’ve been around them a lot more than I have.”

“I don’t talk _to_ ‘Lonni, Bom. I talk _around_ him.”

“And people wonder why he can’t stand you.”

“That feeling is pretty mutual.”

“Anyway, I don’t know if Alonzo even knows that they’ve broken it off yet, I highly doubt it since both of them tend to keep their private life, well, oddly private. Munkustrap could have told him, but I’m not sure he would. Though I really don’t know how-“

“Fuck, just say it.”

“Alonzo’s like, in love with Munkustrap.”

“What?!”

“Shut up and listen. Now, he didn’t say that exactly, but he’s got some feelings he’s never handled. Like, deep feelings that have been there for a while.”

“….Well, shit.”

Tugger should have known, he really should have known. All the pieces came together as soon as the sentence left Bombalurina’s mouth. The call ended shortly after, Tugger retiring to laying across his bed to try and make sense of all of it. He missed the simple dance he and Mistoffelees shared, not this ten act drama the rest of his family was involved in.

Theatrics, sometimes, just wasn’t his thing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if there are typos, I am very tired, but I will fix them later. Thank you for being so patient with me, it's been a little rough bridging the gaps between plot points but things should be a little more on track now.

_“They'd never been lovers, of course, not in the physical sense. But they'd been lovers as most of us manage…”_

“Oh yes, it’s been awfully boring, just helping mother bake, working with her at the studio, the usual.”

_“…loving through expressions and gestures and the palm set softly upon the bruise at the necessary moment. Lovers by inclination rather than by lust. Lovers, that is, by love.”_

“We’re supposed to be going out to dinner tonight, I don’t think mom feels like cooking after dress rehearsals. Did you ever get that email back about if Jenny let you into her class?”

Mistoffelees had heard the footsteps and babbling voice long before they entered his room, he just chose to ignore the intrusion in favor of the quiet comfort of his tea and book. The light dip at the end of the bed was not enough to draw his eye up, even as Victoria’s gaze bore into the cover of his current novel obsession. He wasn’t in the mood to talk with anyone else, he had too much on his mind. Nothing he could tell Victoria of course, as sweet as she was, if anything she would blow the entire thing out of proportion. It was hard enough for him to get his own feelings under control without Victoria’s input.

He loved his sister dearly, but sometimes she was a little much for him.

“Quaxo!”

“Yes, Victoria, I can hear you.”

“Say hi!”

Placing his book into his lap, Mistoffelees finally looked up at what was happening in the sanctity of his bedroom. The computer was balanced on her knee, and Mistoffelees was barely visible in the small corner where Victoria was not taking up the picture. He could not really tell who all was in the video call with her from this far away, there were at least four people, and the first voice that rung out was a familiar surprise.

“Is that book any good?”

“Hello Plato, and yes, I’m enjoying this series. How is everyone?”

He was more surprised that Plato was socializing than anything, the usually quiet dancer tended to stay around the other boys, seeing him so openly socializing with Victoria was different. It was nice, but different. Mistoffelees liked Plato, he was a fantastic dancer and a good friend. Sure, he sometimes got involved with the troublesome antics of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, but generally he kept to himself unless it was his time. Shifting his tea to the bedside table instead of nestled between his knees, Mistoffelees figured if he gave them a minute of interaction, Victoria would let him go back to his book so he could finish a chapter before he had to get ready for dinner.

The other three people on the video call became clearer as he settled into the dark blankets bunched at Victoria’s side. Etcetera was instantly recognizable, the soft background of her bedroom strongly resembling the dorm room Mistoffelees had visited briefly and bouncy curls swinging wildly as she swung herself round from her vanity chair. The last person was a littler harder to discern, the video lagging with the amount of movement. The soft the mellow tone of Plato’s voice broke through the confusion.

“Teazer, your video is slow, stop moving so much.”

“Sorry! I can’t help it, Jerrie’s trying to get his classes for next semester set up.”

“He’s not done that already?”

“He changed a couple last minute, something about one of the general classes dropping…”

The conversation wandered from there, Mistoffelees nudging Victoria from his room with the excuse of needing to change before dinner. He did, sweatpants and sweater weren’t proper attire for a dinner out with the family, but he needed time to think. He’d put off telling Jellylorum of an event he’d been invited to far too long, he should have brough it to her attention as soon as he’d been notified, but he awful about the timing of it all. Tomorrow was the last dress rehearsal for her show, and as thankful as he was that this invite didn’t fall on opening night, Mistoffelees had never missed last dress rehearsal.

His phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts, quickly tying the sash of his trousers before swiftly answering the call and returning to getting dressed. The voice that rung out from the speaker mildly surprised him, not really looking at who had been calling him.

“Hey kid, what’s up?”

“I’m still waiting for you to find a new nickname. How are you Tugger?”

“S’alright. Waiting around in town while Munk goes to pick up some suits from dry cleaning.”

“I’m going to assume yours must be leopard print or entirely leather.”

“You wish, twinkle toes.”

“That one is also a no. So, are you just calling me to pass the time?”

“Not exactly, this is the first time I’ve had a signal I can trust so it seemed like the perfect time to call.”

“Ah, so you just missed the sound of my voice.”

“Maybe I did.”

Mistoffelees blinked, frozen with fingers curled into the knit of his sweater as it sat halfway up his torso. He hadn’t intended to flirt, he meant to just throw out a sarcastic quip. Of course, Tugger would turn that into a line, Mistoffelees was truly out of practice. It was completely different than their short conversations through text, something they’d rarely done before the break. It was just easier to meet in person, and Mistoffelees highly preferred it. Taking the moment to fully dress himself and tuck in his shirt, Mistoffelees moved on.

“How is your family?’

“We’re fine, Munk’s helping dad out, we’re waiting to see if Rumpus comes home for the holiday, it’s pretty boring.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m surprised you’ve not died of boredom.”

“It’s getting close kid.”

“You’ll survive Tug.”

“So you’re doing nicknames now?”

“I’ve picked it up from Bombalurina, I think. I don’t plan on making it a habit.”

He could practically feel Tugger’s grin through the line, Mistoffelees rolling his eyes as he settled down besides his phone to tie his shoes. It was quiet for a moment, sounds of whatever street Tugger was on becoming audible without the sound of Tugger’s voice. Wherever he was, it sounded exciting. The ticking number on the clock stopped him from commenting, it was getting too late to start bantering now.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but my family is having dinner together tonight and I need to be going.”

“Oh, shit kid, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t, I was getting dressed to go when you called.”

“Ah, well at least you had an excuse while you matched shades of black.”

“Your humor is more compelling in person.”

“All of me is more compelling in person.”

Mistoffelees couldn’t help but laugh, a short snort that he hoped Tugger couldn’t hear. The sound of Jellylorum’s voice downstairs reminded him of their need to end the conversation. He was, admittedly, a little sad that he couldn’t talk to Tugger more, but there would be time for that in the near future.

“I hope you receive ample phone service again in the near future. But, sadly, I have to go.”

“S’cool kid, I’ll just have to sticking to shooting messages and hoping it sends.”

“The best of luck to you.”

“Later, Mistoffelees.”

“See you soon.”

He hung up quickly, instantly feeling his face begin to warm as the implications of his farewell swarmed his mind. Yes, he was seeing Tugger soon, that was correct, but the statement felt a little too intimate. Forcing it from his mind, Mistoffelees reached for his scarf and hurried down the stairs. It was not the time for anxiety and dwelling on his wording. There would be time for all that at a later date. The cold stung his cheeks as he stepped out into the snow, linking arms with the waiting Victoria as he once again began to formulate his plan for explaining his absence the following evening.

Hopefully, all would go well.

* * *

Tugger never really liked this tradition.

At one point, sure, Tugger had a heart for theater, but sitting for 4 hours in an overly starched suit every single year at the ballet made the best of them suffer. Even Munkustrap had always been ready to bolt the second the curtain dropped, more concerned with being able to talk to the performers or walk backstage than staying stuck in their family’s private box. He’d had the excuse of Demeter once she joined in the festivities at the side of their brother, Macavity ignoring her in favor of rubbing elbows with the high society folks in search of opportunity or disappearing at intermission. She’d continued joining them after Tugger and Macavity’s escape to New York, helping to fill the void as their party of a flexible six to seven dropped to three.

It was a little weird to not have here there anymore.

“I didn’t know the Bellas had plans this year.”

“Well, it’s not exactly that, dad.”

The conversation was going downhill very fast, and Tugger wanted to get out of the taxi as soon as humanly possible. Munkustrap had told their father that Demeter probably wasn’t going to be joining them this year, and much to all of their dismay, Old Deuteronomy hadn’t taken the hint to avoid the subject.

“She does always seem to enjoy the ballet.”

“So, uh, did we hear if Rumpus is gonna make it this year or-“

It was hard to see the thankful look Munkustrap passed his way in the dark backseat, but Tugger felt the tension ease anyway. His father turned toward him, grunting quietly as he moved in the seat to look at the youngest Deuteronomy directly. Sadness leaked into his eyes even as he smiled, and that was all it took to make Tugger regret diverting the conversation away from Munkustrap’s faltering relationship. The Deuteronomy family was splintered at it’s core, that was true, but their father fought to keep them together through everything that had happened up until now. It was understood that they all had their own lives, their own careers, Deuteronomy himself having the busiest schedule of them all. They barely saw their father outside of holidays and events, so one of them missing from those times seemed to weight heavier on him. Tugger sat through all the boring ballets, operas, dinners, and outings because of that. As far as Macavity had led him astray, their father and Munkustrap was there when it all fell apart. He couldn’t bring himself to express the sappy reality of how thankful he was, so instead he sucked it up and suffered in spending his time.

“No, he can’t find a flight until tomorrow, but he should be here in time for Christmas.”

“Dropping in at the last minute, as usual.”

“It’s what he does best.”

They all chuckled, falling silent as they drew closer into the traffic centered around the theater. The driver failed to turn on the radio, and soon enough Tugger’s nervousness itched at the silence.

“It’s gonna be an empty box with just us three.”

“I believe Munkustrap invited a friend from school.”

“What?”

His question went unanswered, the car coming to a stop as the driver quickly moved to open their father’s door. Looking to Munkustrap did nothing, his brother was already out of the car to aid them. Quickly, Tugger’s mind scrambled to think of who Munkustrap could have possibly invited that their father would name only as “a friend”. Alonzo would be called by name, and he usually took the holiday with foreign family to get away with his father anyway. Bombalurina was also unlikely, and the options ran thin from there. Skimbleshanks was a likely candidate, being an elder as well as a housemate of Munkustrap’s, but Old Deuteronomy knew him from his prior education and involvement in the community, so the vagueness of the statement definitely excluded him.

There was little time for wondering as they stepped inside, the three Deuteronomys quickly swept up into the bustling lobby as tickets and coats were checked. The disapproving looks from high society snobs made the dull conversations worth it, Tugger catching his reflection in the sliding elevator doors and taking the time to ruffle his brother-straightened hair. Much to Munk’s dismay, Tugger had chosen to only wear his suit jacket tonight and fill in the missing pieces with his own wardrobe. Hard heels on leather boots echoed as he tapped them on the elevator floor, watching Munk quickly slide his phone back into his pocket before Tugger could sneak a look at the screen. The trip up seemed to go on forever, the elevator music oddly upbeat in an average experience.

The doors opened, and Tugger lagged behind. He was in no hurry to sit in the dark for four hours sandwiched between his brother, his father, and huffing the fumes of some heavily perfumed socialite below them. With a heavy sigh, he fell in line behind Munkustrap shortly before the doors slid shut. He finally decided to look up from the carpet clashing with his boots, bracing himself for the conversation that was sure to ensue with whoever his father knew from the box next door. Whoever it was, he expected them to be mind-numbingly boring.

Tugger did not expect to see a familiar head of black curls peeking out from over his father’s shoulder.

“Mistoffelees?”


End file.
